The Mistake
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Truly rated MA for LEMON. Sephiroth sneaks into the house in the Third District and snatches up the wrong person, thinking it was Cloud. SxL, CxL, SxC. This maybe a SxLxCxRxSora in the future, depending on reviews. It might not. I think that's a little to
1. Leon is going to be sore in the morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sephiroth, Cloud, or Leon. I don't own Kingdom Hearts either.

**Summary:** Sephiroth sneaks into the house in the Third District and snatches up the wrong person, thinking it was Cloud. S/L, C/L, S/C. This maybe a S/L/C/R/Sora in the future, depending on reviews. It might not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

The brunette man released his fluids into his blonde lover beneath him. The adrenaline of the moment was still flowing through both brunette's and blonde's veins. The blonde ran a sweaty hand through the other man's shaggy brown hair, moaning in delight.

The brunette man smirked and claimed the blonde's lips. Their tongues wrestled fiercely against each other as the electricity between was starting to grow back again. The blonde was the first to pull back to get some air.

"Leon…", the blonde continued to moan.

"Cloud", Leon replied playfully with a smirk.

Leon gave the blonde's nipple a small lick, causing him to gasp. The brunette began to move within the blonde again, pushing his heat in and out of the blonde's stretched entrance. Cloud groaned and gripped Leon's hair, tugging at it.

The pair was so busy with their ministrations that they didn't notice the door opening and closing shut. The room was dark. Just as dark as the night outside from which the stranger who entered came from. Leon began to grind faster within Cloud, ramming the blonde into the headboard. Their grunts filled the night air.

The stranger watched their dark figures. Their movements were barely shielded by the dark because of the stranger's keen glowing green eyes. His arousal was growing by the sounds of Leon and Cloud's involvement, and he began to approach the duo with soft unheard steps.

Cloud arched his back as the pleasure ran up and down his spine. He couldn't take the blissful waves of pleasure that was running through his body. He reached down to grab his own member, but Leon swatted his hand away. Cloud met Leon's hazy gaze and pouted.

The stranger walked by the window, but as he continued to watch, he still couldn't figure out which one was which. The moonlight shining upon his long silver hair as he came closer to the duo.

Leon began his pace inside of Cloud, pumping the man with his very hard member. Cloud gripped the sheets since the brunette wouldn't let him get off yet. The brunette threw the blonde's legs over his shoulders and rammed inside harder.

The stranger couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to continue this futile charade of figuring which one was Cloud, so he jumped the first one could reach. He received a sharp gasp as he forced his throbbing organ into the man he jumped. Leon accidentally tumbled completely over Cloud, pulling out of the blond, and falling on his chest.

Cloud grunt in dissatisfaction. He looked over the brunette's shoulder, and the moonlight shined on new partner. The new partner is what disturbed Cloud the most. The blonde gasped, but the man didn't take notice. In fact, he kept thrusting himself in and out of his brunette lover.

"Sephiroth!", Cloud gasped.

Leon was had his face pressed against Cloud's chest. The new man lifted up his head to the voice that called his name and met Cloud's confused blue eyes. The man, named Sephiroth, gasped.

"Cloud…", he said.

"Yeah…and don't mind me", Leon groaned angrily, lifting his head from Cloud's chest.

Sephiroth didn't even respond. He continued pumping Leon as he leaned over to claim Cloud's lips. Cloud groaned into the kiss as he reached up to tangle his fingers in the silver-haired man's hair. Sephiroth bit the blonde's lip roughly as he jerked around a little bit. He came inside of Leon who was still sandwiched in between the one-winged angel and the blonde.

Cloud was so aroused that he began to move his hardened length against Leon's, closing his eyes in utter the delight. Sephiroth shoved his tongue in the blonde's hungry mouth with a hunger that equivalent.

He reached a gloved hand down Leon's back, stopping at his entrance. The brunette still had the silver-haired man's juices leaking out of him, much to the angel's delight. The dark angel inserted three fingers roughly inside of the brunette who gasped.

Leon was moving against Cloud's member and Sephiroth's fingers, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Cloud put his arms over Sephiroth's shoulders as he continued to massage the general's tongue with his own.

The dark angel hit the brunette's prostrate over and over again, making him cry out each time he hit it. Leon gripped the sheets with one hand and reached his other hand to pump both his and the blonde's member.

Their groans and grunts filled the night air. Cloud was the first to come, spilling his juices all over Leon's hand and his own body. Sephiroth removed his fingers much to the brunette's disappointment, but just as he did, he climaxed on the blonde. The dark angel and the blonde parted lips to get some oxygen. They were all panting heavily, relieved from getting each other off.

Sephiroth wasn't contempt just yet. He laid Leon on his back and flipped Cloud so that he was on his knees. The blonde's firm ass was pleading for Sephiroth, and the dark angel's green eyes filled utterly in lust.

The sight was all too beautiful for him, and he lost control. He slammed his member into the blonde's tight entrance, using the leftovers of Leon's juices as lubricant.

Cloud yelped, gripping the sheets. He got on his elbows to give the older man better access. Leon, feeling left out, slipped under Cloud with the space that he had and grabbed the blonde's now erected cock.

Sephiroth began pumping Cloud ruthlessly, loving the sound of the blonde's cries and groans of pleasure. Leon used his hand to help the blonde with his arousal, moving his hand up and down the length of his member.

"Seph!", Cloud cried.

The dark angel's hands were on the blonde's hips, pulling him down on his member over and over again. The blonde thought he was going to die when Leon put his cock into his warm mouth, sucking him off roughly.

Cloud couldn't control himself and released his fluids into Leon's welcoming mouth. The brunette gulped it down and removed himself from under Cloud. He reached over and rubbed Sephiroth's entrance with Cloud's juices that he dripped on his hand.

Sephiroth gasped, and Leon smirked before he rammed four fingers into the ex-general. He began to go faster and harder into Cloud. His back muscles clenched up tightly as he squirted himself into the blonde slowly. Leon removed his fingers only to change his position. He got under both Cloud and Leon and thrust his fingers back into the silver-haired man.

The body contact and the friction of their tangled bodies was enough to make Leon become erected again. His erection poke Cloud's cheek, and the blonde smirked before engulfing the whole thing down his throat.

Leon let out a throaty groan, pushing his fingers inside of Sephiroth harder. Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and leaned in to the blonde's leaking entrance. He lapped at the juices there, getting a sharp gasp from Cloud.

He shoved his tongue inside of the blonde and wiggled it around. The blonde cried out in pure bliss, sending vibrations down Leon's cock. Leon came for like felt like the millionth time tonight and panted heavily.

He removed his fingers from the general's prostrate, receiving a grunt from the angel. Leon decided to copy Sephiroth and shove his tongue inside of the dark angel. He stretched his tongue out and hit the man's prostrate.

The dark angel pulled his tongue out of the blonde's body, and the brunette did the same to him. They were all breathing heavily, looking at each other with lustful smiles on their beautiful faces. Suddenly, Cloud and Sephiroth smirked at each other before looking at Leon who was confused by their sudden looks.

"Seph, Leon hasn't been stretch enough", Cloud complained playfully with a smile.

"Hm…I guess we have to change that, Cloud", Sephiroth said, putting on a matching smile.

Before the brunette knew it, he was pushed face first into the sheets. His butt was up in the air. Cloud leaned in to shove his tongue down the brunette's entrance temporarily to taste him before pulling out.

He gave Sephiroth a thumbs-up before he grabbed Leon's hips and thrust himself inside of him before the brunette could protest. The blonde looked at the silver-haired man with big pleading blue eyes. The dark angel chuckled before brushing his now hardened arousal against the blonde's hitting the brunette's entrance.

"Leon, this'll hurt…a lot", Cloud warned the groaning brunette in between thrusts and grunts.

Sephiroth pushed the tip of his member into the brunette, getting a loud yelp from the weakened brunette. Leon sunk his nails into the sheets, yelling into them instead of into the air.

The dark angel slowly pushed his member into the brunette's stretching entrance. His member was also scraping against Cloud's member harshly. The friction alone caused both Sephiroth and Cloud to throw their heads back in pleasure.

Sephiroth pushed himself all the way in, stretching Leon out completely. He leaned over and stroked the brunette's member which came to life when both Cloud and the dark angel hit his prostrate at the same time.

The pleasure of it all was enough to make the three men die of utter happiness. Cloud was the first to climax into Leon first, stinging his stretched and sore insides with his fluids. Leon was next, and he came unto Sephiroth's hand. Finally, Sephiroth let go, filling the brunette for the final time.

The trio collapse in one sweaty and exhausted pile. Leon was on the bottom with Cloud in the middle and Sephiroth on the top. They panted heavily once more. This time all of them were too tired to try anything else.

There was a loud banging on the door, waking the men out of their temporary slumber on each other. Sephiroth, since he was on top, got up first and headed over to the door, wrapping his leather top around his waist to cover his limp member.

"Cloud! Leon! Answer the door! Riku is starting to act like a real jerk!", a voice cried from behind the door.

It sounded whiny to them. Cloud and Leon gave a small chuckle, and Sephiroth turned to give them a confused glance. Cloud, still on top of Leon, smiled at Sephiroth who had his arms crossed.

"It's only Sora and Riku, Seph", Cloud said with a cheery smile.

Sephiroth smirked, when he heard another voice outside say, "No, I'm not!".

The ex-general twisted the knob, and a boy with spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes fell into the room followed by a boy with silver-haired and brilliant blue eyes. The brunette boy accidentally bumped the silver-haired boy who rammed behind him softly. Both boys looked from the older silver-haired man to the brunette man and blonde man tangled on top of each other on the bed.

"Whoa…", the silver-haired boy said.

Sephiroth closed the door behind them, smirking at the boys. Cloud and Leon smirked at the boys too. Riku and Sora gulped, then looked at each other. Sora removed himself from the awkward position he was in with Riku and turned to Cloud and Leon.

"What were you guys doing?", Sora asked.

"Well, it all started off as a mistake", Sephiroth began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hoped you all enjoyed it. The idea just popped in my head, and I had to write it down and put it on here. Please review!


	2. Fun With Riku and Sora

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot, heartlessx3nobody! I've been waiting for someone to review, and since you reviewed, I'll write this final chapter for you. Sora and Riku will be included.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

Cloud removed himself from on top of Leon. He knew was naked, but he didn't care. Sephiroth was still behind the boys walked over to the light and flicked it on. The brunette keyblade wielder and the silver-hair boy gasped when they realized that Cloud, Leon, and even Sephiroth were naked.

"You're all naked!", Sora cried.

"No shit, Sora", Riku chuckled.

The three naked men laughed at the boy. The awkwardness was lingering in the air. Riku stared with a look of lust at Sora who was scratching his arm nervously. His sapphire orbs darted across the room. When he caught the look the silver-haired boy gave him, he was **very** nervous.

"Oh, come on, Sora", Riku said as he grabbed the brunette boy's arm, making him look at him.

Cloud observed the two closely as he strolled over to his own silver-haired angel, "Hm…it looks like Sora is confused about his sexuality. How about we remove that confusion from him completely?".

Sephiroth smirked at the blonde before pulling him in for a hungry kiss. Leon was still lying in bed let out a lust-hazy chuckle as he supported himself on his elbows. Sora glared at the two men that were kissing, stomping his foot down.

"I'm **not** confused!", Sora shot back at Cloud.

Sephiroth was the one that pulled away from the blonde to say, "Oh, really?".

"Yeah, really!", Sora said before grabbing Riku's arm and pulling the shocked silver-haired boy in for a kiss just like the dark angel did the blonde.

Sora pushed his whole body against the other keyblade wielder, feeling the shocked older teen wrap his strong arms around him. The brunette boy used his right hand to run it up and down the silver-haired boy's well-muscled body, receiving a gasp from the other boy.

Riku was still astonished by how forward Sora was being, but he loved every moment of it. He made sure the boy wouldn't be able to pull away from him as they sucked each other's faces off. The older boy delved his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, wrestling with the more innocent keyblade wielder's hungry tongue. He reached down and began unbuckling the brunette's belt.

Cloud, Sephiroth, and Leon couldn't hold back their amusement any longer and busted out into a fit of laughter. The boys were so busy during their animalistic kiss that they didn't notice that they were moving in closer to the bed. Cloud took this opportunity to sneak up behind the boys and lightly pushed them on the bed, right on of the sore Leon.

"Whoa!", the boy cried in chorus as they tumbled on the bed right on top of Leon's limp cock.

Leon hissed in pain as Riku's elbow connected with his groin. Riku ended up on the bottom with Sora on top. Their lips were still connected, and the silver-haired boy looked over to the brunette man apologetic look. He moved over so that they were still slightly on top of Leon, but not on his groin. Cloud came over quickly with Sephiroth right on his tail. He grabbed Leon's sore cock and began pumping it with his hand.

Leon hissed again, but the more the blonde pumped his member with his hand, the more pleasure he felt. He began bucking his hips towards the warmth the pleasure was giving him. Riku felt the brunette man's cock spring to life, rubbing against his arm. He gasped, but kept fighting with Sora's tongue. When the boy's lungs were about to bust, they pulled away to suck the heated air around them in sharply.

Sephiroth, feeling left out, stared at how Cloud was slightly bent over as he continued to pump Leon's meat. He grabbed the chair by the table and positioned it right behind the blonde who took no notice of it. He spread the blonde's butt cheeks and leaned in blowing his warm breath at his entrance.

"Seph!", Cloud yelped.

The silver-haired man chuckled at the blonde's sudden cry in bliss. He licked the blonde's heated entrance, almost smelling the man's arousal. Riku switched him and Sora's position, throwing the brunette boy's back right on Leon's legs. He started ripping and tearing at the boy's clothes, eventually getting his shirt and pants off. The only thing that was left was his boxers, which he disposed of immediately.

Sora looked over at Cloud who had taken Leon's erection into his mouth. The older brunette let out a throaty moan as he fisted the blonde's golden spikes. The younger brunette continued to watch, until he felt all the blood in his body rush to his limp member.

"You must like what you see, Sora?", Riku's voice grabbed the boy's attention.

Sora looked at the silver-haired boy with innocent eyes, but the older boy only chuckled. He striped himself out of his own clothes in front of Sora, letting the brunette stare at him the whole time. The keyblade wielder's eyes went down the muscular length of Riku's body before stopping at his huge erection. The size of it made Sora gasp.

"Riku!", the boy cried with widened eyes.

His older friend was absolutely beautiful to him. He couldn't believe he held these feelings back before. The lust in his icy blue eyes was chilling, and how his porcelain skin shined in the light made him all the more beautiful.

Sephiroth looked up from tongue-fucking Cloud's ass to see Riku just standing there. He smirked evilly before he raised his hand and smacked the other silver-haired boy on the ass harshly. It stung the boy, and he cried out in mostly shock before he fell on top of the brunette keyblade wielder. The silver-haired angel removed his tongue to laugh at the red hand-print he had left on Riku's ass.

Cloud gasped disappointedly when Sephiroth removed his tongue from his entrance. It made him crazy after he felt the dark angel swirling his tongue around within him. He knew the man was going to give him something better soon and continued to suck off Leon. Leon gripped the sheets, crying and gasping out in utter delight. It didn't help that he was also watching Riku grope Sora right in front of him on his legs.

Riku sucked on Sora's neck, enjoying the sweet taste of the innocent boy. Sora tangled his fingers in the mass of the older boy's silver hair. Riku decided to go lower with his sharp, lusty tongue. He nibbled on the keyblade wielder's now-erected nipples temporarily before he went even lower, kissing on the boy's developing abs.

Sephiroth positioned himself before Cloud's entrance, thinking about taking the sweet blonde again. Suddenly, he got a new idea. He grabbed the blonde by hips roughly, receiving a sharp gasp when the blonde pulled away from Leon's dick. He hoisted the blonde up in and air and positioned him above Leon's cock. The brunette had his eyes close with his face twisted in pleasure. Sephiroth impaled Cloud on the brunette, getting the brunette to cry out from the sudden tight movement.

"Ah!", Cloud cried out as Sephiroth twisted him around on Leon's member, making him face him.

The dark angel spread the blonde's leg, so he could gain all access to the blonde' bouncing erection. The brunette reached other to grab the blonde's hips, pulling them up and down on his aching need. The dark angel leaned down and gripped the blonde's sack. He got a loud whine from his true lover and that made him even harder.

Riku kissed Sora again, unable to pull himself away from the brunette's sweet–tasting lips. Sora threw his arms over the older boy's shoulder, closing his eyes as the older boy deepened the kiss. Sora felt like he was in heaven, but that was nothing compared to how Cloud was feeling. Getting sucked off by Sephiroth while getting fucked in the ass by Leon was enough to make Cloud shuddered in pleasure. Happy tears swelled in his eyes as his vision turned white.

"Ah, Seph! Leon!", the blonde cried.

Sephiroth knew his blonde lover was about to cum, so he removed his mouth and crafty tongue away from his member. The dark angel shifted the blonde's hips again, so his dick was pointing at Riku and Sora. He leaned down and gave Cloud one last lick, making the blonde's juices shoot out and spill all over Riku's and Sora's stomach (Riku and Sora had enough space between them because Riku was kind of hovering over Sora) .

"Hey!", the boys both cried.

Cloud and Sephiroth chuckled. Riku smirked and smacked Sephiroth's hands away from Cloud's hips. Leon opened his eyes when the tingles of pleasure within him were fading away. He opened his eyes in time to watch as Riku slammed Cloud's entrance right back on the close brunette. Both the blonde and brunette gasped, and the brunette clenched his eyes shut as he released all of his juices into the blonde, stinging his insides.

"Argh!", the brunette cried.

"That's what you guys get!", Sora just had to butt in.

Sephiroth only smirked at the brunette boy before giving Cloud's limp member a small lick, giving it life again. Leon sat up, tired on being the one left out. He scooted past Cloud, pushing Sephiroth in the chair. Cloud accidentally fell backwards with his arms flying in the air. He hit Riku right off Sora, sending him to the floor with a loud and hard thud. Sora was on the edge of the bed now, but Riku had his grip on Sora, so the brunette boy fell down with the silver-haired boy.

Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth watched as Sora fell right on Riku's erection, impaling his hot, tight entrance on it. Riku saw white when Sora's entrance engulfed his hard member to the hilt. Sora cried out in pure bliss, gripping the bed sheet that had snagged on his foot.

"Riku!", the boy cried.

Riku began thrusting his hips upward, moving in and out of his friend slowly. The silver-haired boy had to bite back the screams that were now lodged in his throat. Cloud looked at the two boys, observing how Sora was pushing his hips down on Riku. How the young boy's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure with his mouth hanging open was enough to drive the blonde wild. He crawled off the bed to where the boys were and kissed the brunette boy.

Leon noticed that Sephiroth was still as hard as rock, and he hasn't even released yet. The brunette smirked as he kneeled down to where the silver-haired angel was, grabbing his attention. Even since he had jumped the brunette before, he had grown slightly interested in the brunette. After all he was had a very tight ass and that was enough to make the dark angel oblige to anything the brunette wanted. Leon pulled Sephiroth's knees apart. The brunette's lust-filled gray eyes were glued to the equally lust-filled aqua green eyes that stared back at him.

"This'll…help you take your mind off Cloud…for the moment", Leon smirked.

"Give me what you got", Sephiroth replied with his voice dripping with lust.

The brunette nodded and made his hands creep up the dark angel's creamy white thighs. He sat up on his knees as he pushed himself upwards, getting closer to the silver-haired man's thick member. He instantly launched himself at it, shoving it down his throat in one single motion, taking the dark angel by complete surprise. The silver-haired angel gave a startled cry, making the brunette who began bobbing his head up and down the length of his meat smirk.

Cloud was too busy to notice Leon's ministrations on Sephiroth as he plundered Sora's mouth with his fiery tongue. The small brunette gasped in surprise and kissed the blonde back with the same amount of hunger. The blonde leaned the brunette boy back, so that the boy's back pressed against Riku's chest. He lay on the smaller boy so that their erected members were pressing against each other. The blonde began moving his hips at a quick pace, rubbing his length against the other boy's. The small brunette gripped the blonde's shoulder as he cried in delight.

"Cloud!", this making the blonde smirk.

Riku kept thrusting into Sora's opening, feeling the brunette boy clench down on him from time to time. The silver-haired teen let out a strangled cry as he filled his juices within Sora's ass womb. Even after he climaxed, he still wanted more. He watched as Sora reached his peak, spilling his fluids onto his and Cloud's stomachs. A little spilled on Riku's stomach, but he didn't mind it.

Leon made his hand creep up the white thighs of Sephiroth. As he swirled his tongue around the dark angel's lengthy cock, the silver-haired man had to hand it to the young brunette. He could deep throat even his length, and even his blonde lover had trouble doing that at times. The brunette reached up and massaged the silver-haired angel's balls with his free hand. He could feel the other man's member throbbing as if it were weeping. A few drops of pre-cum hit his tongue, and the brunette decided he had enough and pulled away. Sephiroth released a low growl as he snapped his eyes open to glare at the brunette.

"What are you doing, Leon?", the silver-haired man asked with a snarl.

"Doing this…", Leon replied before twisting around and slamming his still sore entrance on Sephiroth's weeping cock.

"Ah!", the man sent a throaty gasp up in the air, making the brunette continue.

Cloud finally climaxed, covering his and Sora's stomachs again with cum. He noticed that Riku was still trying to thrust into Sora's backside.

"Hm…", the blonde said thoughtfully.

He, using his strength, flipped both boys over so that Riku was on top, leaning over Sora who was on his knees. Riku continued to pump Sora, and Cloud spit on his fingers before ramming them in the boy without warning. The silver-haired teen yelped, and after getting used to the feeling of the blonde's fingers, he began moving against them. The blonde carried on with his job, feeling the tightness of the teen's opening. When he knew the boy was ready, he replaced his fingers with his own throbbing cock. The feeling of the blonde penetrating him was enough to make the teen thrust into Sora even harder. He reached over and helped Sora out with new arousal with his free hand.

Leon rode Sephiroth roughly, surprising the dark angel still. His movements were quick and unpleasantly harsh; almost hurting his dick with the tightness the brunette was putting on him. He pushed his hips upwards, making sure he hit the brunette's scream spot with every thrust. He pressed his chest against the brunette's back, inhaling his scent. The brunette obviously knew what he was doing because all he could think about now was coming inside of this gorgeously lust-filled man. His silver-haired was damp with sweat, but he didn't care. He cuddled the brunette in his strong arms, pulling him down more and more. He looked over the brunette's shoulder and found pre-cum oozing out of the man's weeping dick. The brunette reached underneath them and gave the silver-haired angel's balls and a quick squeeze, making the ex-general yelp. He was starting to really like this brunette, and he was going to show it. He stood up, removing himself from the other man temporarily. He bent the brunette over in front of him. He was going to finish this…with him being dominant not the other way around. He plowed into the brunette's tight entrance again, grabbing hold of his hips before he could fall over completely.

To anyone who was passing by the house in the Third District, all they would hear was the moans, grunts, and cries of the men within the house. Sephiroth splattered his white fluids into Leon whose vision turned white (just about the fifth case of white vision within this one night). This one orgasm wasn't enough to fulfill the hungry, lusty one-winged angel just yet. He walked the tire brunette over to where Cloud, Riku, and Sora were sandwich fucking (Cloud on top with Riku in the middle, and Sora on the bottom) while pumping the brunette's dick to life for about the tenth time that night. He aimed the younger man's cock towards the blonde's unsuspecting entrance and rammed it in, adding two more layers to the sandwich.

"Oh!", Cloud yelped.

"Dah!", Riku gasped.

"Ah!", Sora yelled.

"Sephiroth!", Leon cried.

Each sound was enough to make Sephiroth shudder. Each male was covered in a mixture of sweat and cum already. This was just crazy. Sora was struggling to breath, but he kept going because it felt like heaven. Riku was losing his breath too, but he didn't complain. Cloud was yelling to the gods, and Leon was too withered by the pleasure that he couldn't even make his mouth form names. Every thrust Sephiroth applied to the brunette man caused him to push even harder into the blonde who plowed even harder into the silver-haired teen and so on and so forth. Sora was the first to cum since his dick was rubbing against the floor and being pumped by Riku's hand. His liquids scattered all over the carpet, staining it with cum. Next up was Riku who climaxed deep within Sora. They both cried out happy tears because their orgasm was that strong and mind-boggling. The third person to climax was Cloud who gave one final and strong push into Riku before filling him up with cum. Leon's breath was ragged, and the blonde knew he would reach his peak soon. He breathed all over Riku's neck as he collapsed on the boy just as Riku did with Sora. Leon indeed did climax inside of Cloud again like the blonde thought. His juices leaked out of Cloud's asshole as joined the rest of the lower boy's spilled fluids on the floor. He was also the fourth one to collapse from exhaustion. The final one to have a mind-blowing orgasm was none other than Sephiroth who spilled a little into Leon before pulling out and spraying all the other boys with his white fluids. The males below him groaned as the liquid hit their backs, and the silver-haired man chuckled at how pitiful they looked.

"That…", Sora began.

"Was…", Riku continued.

"Fucking", Cloud said.

"Awesome", Leon ended.

"Indeed", Sephiroth added.

Once they had gained enough strength they slid off each other's bodies, so Sora who was unfortunately on the bottom could actually breathe. Their limbs with still tangled together. Sephiroth was the strongest of them all so he took it upon himself to lay each male on the bed before himself. Their bodies were very sweaty and slick now, making the bed sheets wet with their sweat. After putting Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon on the bed (putting them in any area he could put them), he gave each male a hungry kiss on the lips. He enjoyed giving Riku and Sora kisses because he didn't really get a chance to taste them during this exertion. After positioning them where he wanted them, he found himself a small spot in the corner. Sora and Riku was already snoring because of the sleep that quickly claimed them. It took Leon a little bit longer to slip out of consciousness. Once the dark angel got comfortable on the bed, he pulled Cloud in his arms, kissing the blonde's sweaty spikes. Cloud smiled sleepily in the silver-haired angel's arms, liking the feel of his body lying on top of his old lover.

"And you thought this was a mistake", Cloud teased before going to sleep.

Sephiroth chuckled at the blonde before going to sleep himself. They all knew that in the morning they were going to hurt like hell, especially Leon. Oh, but how it was sooo worth it all! They loved every single moment of it. Now they knew that this definitely wasn't a mistake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Oh! I did it! I wrote a five-some fic! Yay for me! Please review because it took me a long time to do this, and there was a lot of effort in this. Look out for my new story coming up. It's going to be called, "All I Want Is You". It'll be an Axel/Roxas story with Xemnas, Marluxia, and Demyx thrown into th mix. I'm just wondering should I include Zexion instead of Demyx. Which one should I pick? Please respond quickly because in a couple of days, I'm going to start writing it.


	3. Hide N Go Seek with Sephiroth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Riku and Sora play hide and go seek and decides to tag Sephiroth. Sephiroth gets a hold of both Riku and Sora How will the skilled swordsman react to the little game? This time they're in Hollow Bastion.

**A/N:** I just can't help myself. I think this'll have like two more chapters of lemon. Those chapters will be just plain madness and freakiness though. If you have any challenges for me, please send them to me through review or email.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

**Chapter Three: Hide-N-Go-Seek:  
**

One week later…

The silver-haired man walked aimlessly in the Great Maw. He was extremely bored and killing heartless was no fun anymore. He sat on a nearby stone, trying to think stuff through. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He recognized it instantly and sheathed his extremely long Masamune in its sheath.

Using his keen bright emerald eyes, he turned his head and looked to where the sound was coming from. He saw, just like he expected, a boy with medium-length silver hair and another boy with spiky brown hair running towards him.

"Ha! You can't catch me, Sora! You're too slow!", he heard the silver-haired youth yell back at the spiky-haired boy.

"It's not my fault my ass still hurts, Riku!", the brunette shouted angrily.

The boy named Riku turned around to face the one named Sora. A shocked looked played on his young features. He saw the frustrated look on his friend's face as he tugged his black pants down.

"What?", Sora said, annoyed.

Riku smiled, "You've never cussed before".

"Well…it's true…my a-…butt still hurts", Sora said.

Something caught his sapphire eyes, and he looked over to see an older man with long silver hair. He smirked and pulled Riku by him to speak to him privately. The silver-haired youth seemed confused as to why the brunette suddenly pulled him over.

"Hey…isn't that Sephiroth over there?", Sora asked as Riku looked over and gasped.

"Yeah…that is him. What about him?", Riku replied.

"Let's try to-", the brunette began before Riku cut him off with a hand.

"If you're talking about sneaking up on, Sephiroth, then that's out of the question. He has super-keen senses, and he'll probably catch us before we even get three yards away from him. Hell, he'll probably kill us, thinking we were heartless", the silver-haired youth explained.

"Yes, I would probably killed you two, thinking you were heartless…that is if I was an unskillful swordsman", they heard a deep masculine voice behind them.

Gulping, they slowly…slowly turned around and faced a smirking Sephiroth. They both took a couple of steps back from the silver-haired man. Their varied blue-colored eyes stared up into the older man's bright emerald ones with nervousness glowing in them.

"He-hey…Sephiroth. How are things going?", Sora said, making them both seem very obvious.

Both of them had no weapon, so they couldn't protect themselves if he attacked.

"None of your business, little ones, but I would like to inquire why you mentioned my name in your little conversation", the dark one-winged angel muttered, leaning down to glance briefly into their eyes.

"We were just wondering how we were going to say hi", Riku lied, making the older man raise a silver eyebrow.

"That's not true, Riku", Sora sighed, turning to Sephiroth. "We were wondering if you'd like to lay hide-n-go seek with us".

"Hide-n-go-seek?", the dark angel questioned, and the boy nodded.

"You do know how to play?", Riku asked.

"I never played anything as futile as that sounds in my life", Sephiroth answered.

"It's not futile!", Sora began, sounding like he didn't even know what the word 'futile' means. "It's a game where a group of people hide, and the person who gets chosen to find them goes to find them".

"Just about what he said", Riku added.

They both looked up at the taller man with pleading eyes. The dark angel scoffed and turned his back on them.

"I won't lower myself to play such a pathetic game", he hissed.

"Please, Sephiroth…", Sora pleaded, pouting his lips out.

The spiky-haired boy grabbed the swordsman's hand and tugged on it. Riku rolled his eyes at his friend, thinking that the brunette youth was just acting straight pitiful now. If the grumpy man doesn't want to play, especially one like Sephiroth, why beg? Suddenly, Sora pulled away from him and pouted some more.

"Fine! You're it then!", the brunette cried as he ran away. "Riku, ran away! Sephiroth's it!".

Riku looked back at the silver-haired man and saw that he was crouching down as if he were about to take off running. His icy blue eyes widened, and he ran after his brunette friend. Sephiroth smirked. Sora begged for it, so he was going to give them what they wanted. Chuckling at himself, he gave the boys time to exit the Great Maw.

Riku eventually caught up with Sora, giving the boy a smile, "You think he's actually coming for us?".

"Yeah…he has to! He was looking like he was going to", Sora said.

"Have you ever thought of the chance that he was just playing with you?", the silver-haired youth said sarcastically.

"Hey, I believe him…", the brunette said as he continued running.

"Tch…you believe everything…", the silver-haired boy replied.

"That's not true!", the brunette cried.

By this time, they reached the steps, leading up to the Bailey. They entered the Bailey, running right a taller brunette. Sora fell on his butt, and he cried out in pain. Riku was taken aback a couple of steps, and he helped up Sora as the brunette man turned around to face them. His cold blue eyes turned above them, almost making them freeze under his eyes.

"Watch it…", the older brunette muttered.

"Sorry, Leon, but we're hiding from Sephiroth", Sora began.

"We're playing hide-n-go-seek", Riku added.

"Is that so?", the brunette named Leon said with a raised chocolate brown eyebrow.

"Yeah…wanna play?", Sora asked.

"No, thanks…there's no where to really hide here", Leon said.

"Uh…yeah, but while we're here, he'll catch us", Riku said.

"Try hiding in Tron's world", Leon suggested.

"That might work! Thanks, Leon!", Sora shouted as he grabbed Riku and ran towards Ansem's computer study.

They had no clue where Sephiroth was, but they wouldn't take the chance of getting caught by just chatting with Leon all day. They fought off a few heartless on their way to the study. As soon as they got to the study, Riku stopped, and Sora stopped with him.

"What are you doing? Tron's world is up ahead", Sora asked.

"I want to make sure he doesn't come this way. I'll hide behind a bookshelf over something", Riku said, trying to reassure the brunette he'll be fine. "Beside…he isn't going to kill us once he finds us, so do worry".

Sora nodded and ran off. Riku sighed nervously and looked around for a good hiding place. As soon as he took one step, the door to the study flung open, and he instantly froze. The person at the door glared at him with bright emerald green eyes. Riku chuckled nervously, itching the back of his head.

"Seems like you caught me…", he chuckled, feeling like a complete idiot.

The dark angel smirked and nodded. He walked up to the younger boy and grabbed his chin. The silver-haired youth looked up into the older man's glowing orbs. Seeing that they were filled with lust, Riku wanted more than anything to cover his butt literally. As soon as his hands reached back to cover it, Sephiroth let go of his chin and grabbed his arms instead.

"Now that I caught you…I get to have you…", he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead.

"How about you come in a few weeks when my asshole actually heals?", the boy teased.

Sephiroth chuckled, "Leon had both Cloud and me inside of him, and he's not complaining".

The silver-haired youth didn't get a chance to reply, and he was pushed into the bookcase he was just about to hide behind with the dark angel's lips on his. He kissed the younger boy ravenously, slipping his tongue down his throat.

His hand instantly reached down the boy's pants to stroke the limp member inside of the loose blue jeans. Riku moaned into Sephiroth's mouth, and his limp member instantly became hard. It was just something about the older silver-haired man that made him so…wild.

Within a few seconds, the youth's clothes were off. The youth started to get used to the older man's rough and hungry kiss and almost matched those kisses with one lust-filled kiss of his own.

Sora wouldn't mind if he was the last one to get caught, would he? Would he mind if Riku was having a little fun with their captor? As he thinking about Sora, Sephiroth pulled out his hardened erection and wrapped the boy's white legs around his waist.

Feeling the aristocratic man's exceedingly long length brushed against his, Riku realized why he was grateful that it was Cloud that fucked him last time instead of Sephiroth, but that wouldn't be in place anymore in awhile.

The silver-haired man positioned himself before the youth's entrance and leaned over to claim the boy's lips again. Riku wrapped his arms around the back of the older man's neck, readying himself for the pain about to come.

He felt the dark angel's fingers wrapped around his cock and gasped. The dark angel began pumping the erected cock roughly, then he shoved his entire length into the boy's ass womb.

Riku groaned as his already tattered asshole was stretched, and the ring of skin that made up his hole was swollen as it clenched down on the thick length inside of him. If the silver-haired youth was in heaven last time, this had to be some kind of upper heaven.

The dark angel started thrusting inside of him slowly, making sure the youth got the hang of it before he pounded into him senselessly. He grunted with every thrust, and when the silver-haired youth began pushing his hips down on his weeping cock, he grabbed the boy's hips and walked them over to the table.

He didn't even see the books on the table when he slammed the silver-haired youth down on it, pumping his hungry cock in the tight and warm entrance rapidly. The dark keyblade wielder gasped in pain as his back collided with the book beneath him, but that pleasure running through his lower regions conquered the pain in his back.

He began moaning uncontrollably, and his eyes were closed because of the pleasure. The dark angel was a master at almost everything he did, and this was also an example of what he can truly master.

Sephiroth continued to pump the youth's throbbing cock, watching as the pre-cum dripped down it. He threw the boy's creamy white legs over his waist to go even deeper within the youth. Now the silver-haired youth was covered in a shower of silver that was the skilled swordsman's long hair.

Riku began fisting the discarded papers on the table as he moaned louder, feeling the angel fucking him hit his prostrate. Not able to control himself any longer, he squirted his juices onto his and the older man's stomach's.

Sephiroth soon came after, filling the boy's ass womb with his sperm. The silver-haired youth was panting heavily, and so was the dark angel, but his breathing was more controlled. He pulled out of the youth, much to Riku's disappointment.

The dark angel smirked and licked the youth's pouting lip before standing up again. He carefully shoved his cock back into his leather pants. His glowing bright emerald orbs caught disappointed icy blue ones, and he patted the boy's stomach.

"I have Sora to catch, little one", he whispered before walking off and leaving Riku there naked on the table.

"You didn't even get naked!", Riku shouted to him, but the dark angel was gone.

What just happened was so magical that Riku regretted not going after Sephiroth when they were all in the abandoned house in the third district. Sighing sadly, he got up and limped over to his clothes. Luckily for him, his clothes were loose, and he wouldn't have a hard time getting in them with his weakened legs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora had entered Tron's world and sat there at the pit cell bored out of his mind. Wasn't Sephiroth going to check here for him? What if he just couldn't find him? And whatever happened to Riku? Did Sephiroth catch him?

The questions flowed through Sora's mind as he sat in the corner. He didn't feel like going all the way out to see Tron. Besides, even if he wanted to see Tron, he couldn't because all of the heartless. Surely, he couldn't take them all on by himself.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he went back to the computer room. He saw no one, and he was starting to get frustrated. He was really getting tired of just sitting around now. It was…boring. He slammed his fists down on the keyboard and was happy that he received no response.

"This is boring!", he yelled.

"Boring?", a voice right behind him said.

He twisted his little body around and saw no one else but the dark angel himself. Sephiroth…usually he didn't fear anything, but this silver-haired man's presence pumped nothing but fear in his veins. He hid it well though. He didn't know why the calm and collected man was making him so nervous.

"Well, you found me. Did you find Riku?", Sora asked, breaking the silence.

Sephiroth nodded and stared at him. The strange glow in his emerald eyes (beside the mako that was in them) was starting to creep the brunette out. He didn't like the way the one-winged angel was looking at him.

"Where is he?", Sora asked.

"I assume the study room. In this little games of yours", the dark angel began as he took a couple of steps closer to the brunette, "doesn't the one who finds all the participants get a prize?".

"Yeah…I guess that's about right. You did search for us…so what do you want? I can't give you the keyblade though. I'm sure you realize that-", he was cut off from saying the rest of the sentence when Sephiroth grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him in for a ravenous kiss.

The kiss was very hot, but it was only temporary. Sephiroth pulled away and smirked when he saw the brunette's sapphire eyes widen in shock.

"You…", the silver-haired beauty whispered.

"Wh-what?", the brunette asked, raising a brown eyebrow.

"I already had my escapade with Riku. Now it's your turn", he whispered.

His voice was dripping in lust, and Sora was shocked to see that he had an erection in his leather pants. Didn't he just say he had just come from Riku? If so, why does he have an erection so soon? Boy was he a horn-ball…

The thoughts fell out of Sora's mind as Sephiroth kissed him again, pressing him against the keyboard. The brunette gasped into ravenous kiss, but that let the dark angel on top of him slip his tongue even farther down his throat.

The brunette groaned, sending vibrations through both of their tongues. He felt the dark angel reach down in his pants, and before he could grab his cock, he had an erection just like that.

The one-winged beauty removed his hand and ripped the brunette of his clothes. He didn't get naked himself, because he wanted to leave as soon as possible to dwell on his thoughts some more at the Great Maw. He had to take Sora first, of course.

His erection twitched, wanting to just thrust into the boy right now, but it would take a little time. Sora moaned and writhed under him with even the slightest touch he placed on the fragile-looking boy.

Not able to ignore his moans and protests, he pulled out his weeping dick and positioned himself before the boy's tight entrance. He always forgot to use lubricant, but it was never really necessary.

He knew whoever he fucked could take the inevitable pain that was surely about to come. Just like with Riku, he pumped the brunette's cock to make him take his mind off the upcoming pain before he shoved himself in the hilt, stretching the ring of his opening quickly.

Sora was slightly different than Riku because when he shoved himself inside of the brunette all the way, he yelped slightly louder than the silver-haired youth he left a little while. Also, as soon as he got himself inside all the way, he could've sworn that he broke past his prostrate.

Sora squirmed around beneath him in pain, grabbing his attention again. Sephiroth pumped the boy's cock harder, and when he began moaning and pushing his hips against him, he let go of the boy's member only to grab his hips.

The dark angel began thrusting inside of the brunette harder and harder, and the keyboard below beeping loudly. They ignored every bit of it because they were encased of a barrier of intense pleasure.

The dark angel's long silver lock brushed against Sora who reached out and fisted the locks tightly. The tugging on his scalp slightly irritated the one-winged angel, but he ignored it to give his erected dick pleasure. The brunette's passage was just as tight as Riku's, and he loved every moment being inside of it.

Sora's shaft leaked with pre-cum, and Sephiroth gave his prostrate a harsh tap inside of him. The keyblade wielder cried out loudly as he climaxed onto their stomachs. The dark angel soon followed suit, squirting his semen in the boy's ass womb.

Satisfied with his accomplishments of the day, he pulled out and made sure all of his juices were out of his dick before he put it back inside of his pants. Sora moaned one last time, feeling completely filled and…happy?

The dark angel walked towards the entrance and stopped when he heard the young keyblade wielder call out his name. He turned back to see the boy looking down at the wet keyboard sadly.

"What if I can't see Tron again because of this?", he muttered.

Sephiroth sighed, "I'm sure you can see him. Haven't you been able to go to other worlds no matter what?".

Sora was astonished that the skilled swordsman actually gave him words of comfort. Smiling, he limped over to the silver-haired man as fast as he could to give him a bear hug. Sephiroth never hugged him back, and he had an unreadable expression on his face. After seeing his blank face, he instantly pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for playing with us, Sephiroth…", Sora said, standing naked in front of the dark angel comfortably.

"Hm…", was all the silver-haired angel said as he exited the room.

Sora sighed, knowing he was going to hurt doublet-time the next day. He quickly put on his clothes before Riku could come back, and as soon as he slipped his upper clothing over his slim body, the silver-haired youth came in smiling. Sora returned the smile with one of his own.

"He caught you too?", Riku asked.

"Uh-uh…", Sora said.

"Let's to Merlin's house and get a lot of Curagas or else we're really going to be hurting", Riku suggested.

"Okay…but how did he catch us so easily?", Sora asked.

"Didn't I tell you he has heightened senses?", Riku sighed.

"Yeah…but…ah, never mind. Let's go. I'm starting to hurt already", Sora said as he rushed past Riku. "Last person that gets there will have to tell Leon his hiding suggestions sucks!".

"You'd better prepare yourself then!", Riku cried as he ran after Sora.

Both of the boys were running rather sluggishly because the soreness in their legs. That was the best hide-n-go-seek game they've ever played ever, and both of them talked about inviting Sephiroth to join them again next time they play.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Sephiroth does kind of act like a horn-ball in these stories, doesn't he? I was thinking that the next chapter could be him and Leon, since Leon has already had his fun with Cloud. I don't know. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Stress Relievers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Leon has been stressing himself out about restoring Hollow Bastion to the way it originally was. Can Sephiroth help him to release the stress completely?

**A/N:** I just can't help myself. I think this'll have one more chapter. Which pairing should be in the next one? Please tell me which pairing should be in the last chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
**

**Chapter Four: Stress Reliever:**

Leon was pacing the room in Merlin's house back and worth, growling angrily with himself. Cloud worried about the brunette's sanity, but the gunblade wielder always told them he was fine.

The blonde was also worried about the brunette because he hasn't touched him in a month. He started talking less and less to the Restoration Committee with each passing day. He suddenly went to the door, opened, and left the committee without saying a word.

Cloud would've gone after him if he would've thought that the brunette wouldn't strike him down with his angry tongue. Leon rushed down to the bailey. His black boots were clicking loudly as he almost broke into a run.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. The whole restoration process was taking too long for his liking. As soon as he got to the Bailey, he leaned against his usual spot. He looked out at the old castle of Hollow Bastion and shook his head.

This is so…wrong…

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. Was he really getting worked up over this? Was it worth it? The brunette didn't know. He just wished this world was back the way it was.

He felt someone's breath tinkle the back of his neck. He instantly jumped and pulled his gunblade by his side. He pointed it in front of him and was confused when he didn't see anyone behind him.

"Leon…is that anyway to greet me?", a familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around again and saw a one-winged man with long beautiful silver hair that cascaded down his back. His bright tell-tale emerald eyes were glued onto his blue ones, and a smirk played on the dark angel's aristocratic features. He was sitting on the ledge behind him.

The gunblade wielder sighed and put his gunblade aside. He crossed his arms and gazed back into the amused green eyes before him. He thought that it was some kind of sick heartless that was behind him.

"Sephiroth…", the brunette whispered. "I thought you were a heartless".

"What's Cloud doing?", the silver-haired angel asked.

Leon sighed, thinking back to the worried blonde he left, "He's helping out with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee".

"You're their leader?", the dark angel asked.

"If there were a leader, then yeah…I'd be it", the brunette muttered, breaking his gaze from the older man.

He heard footsteps and knew that the dark angel must've gotten off the ledge. He looked over his shoulder and saw the skilled swordsman slowly and gracefully makes his way over him.

The older man's presence was always alluring to him, and he couldn't help but watch as his leather-clad body approached him. Feeling his breath on the back of his neck again, he closed his stressed blue eyes and was about to relax if it hadn't been that wrong feeling that was eating away at him.

Before the dark angel could wrap his strong arms around the brunette, he walked away and turned to face him. His blue eyes clearly showed the distress in them, and the silver-haired man was wondering what made the gunblade wielder look at him like that.

"I can't do this. I've got work to do", Leon said.

Leon didn't know that after saying this he would be thrown into the rocky wall ahead of him. Sephiroth kissed the brunette's neck lightly, noticing how he instantly relaxed in his strong arms.

The silver-haired angel was pressed up against the gunblade wielder by his hips. He reached out and put the brunette's hands on the wall. He spread the younger man's legs out as he reached down and cupped the brunette's member.

Leon groaned and felt an erection grow from his pants almost instantly. As soon as the skilled swordsman felt it, he smirked and started talking off the brunette's belts. It was a lot of work, but the silver-haired man did it easily and pulled the younger man's pants down.

Sephiroth began nibbling on the gunblade wielder's neck as he started to remove his jacket and shirt. Once those were gone, he bit the brunette's shoulder harshly, receiving a sharp gasp from the blue-eyed man. He kissed his ear, smirking uncontrollably at how the brunette reacted to his every touch.

"You seem stress. Let me assist you with that", the dark angel whispered in the brunette's ear as he shredded the rest of his clothing.

Once all of his clothes hit the ground, he felt the dark angel grip his newly-grown erection. The sound of a loud clashing made the brunette's clenched eyes snap open. He looked to his right and saw that it was sprinkling.

He turned around to face the dark angel. Before he could open his mouth and tell him that he had to leave, the silver-haired swordsman's lips were crushed against his roughly. His back was thrown against the rocky wall, and he groaned into their kiss as the ex-General began pumping his aching need.

He arched his back, and the older man hovered over him to continue their ravenous kiss. He began bucking hips against the warmth Sephiroth created with his hand. The gunblade wielder wanted this, and he wanted it now so he could get done with it.

Leon put his arms over Sephiroth's shoulder, and the dark angel put a firm back on his back to keep him balance. The brunette's tongue wrestled wildly and viciously with the one-winged angel's tongue, and the younger man thought he would pass out because of his lack of oxygen.

The gunblade wielder was so into the kiss that he didn't notice that the dark angel was leading him away from the overhead protection of the bailey. The silver-haired swordsman laid the brunette down on his back very close to the edge of the cliff ahead of them.

The dark angel made sure that his brunette toy wouldn't fall off anytime at all during this exertion. The brunette obviously wanted this because he began stripping off the silver-haired man's clothes before he could even stop him.

The older man sighed and let the youth beneath him strip off his clothes. It was only fair. He stepped out of his clothes and plastered a naughty smirk on his face as he showed off his perfect body.

The gunblade wielder was in temporary awe at how defined his muscles were before he pulled him down on top of him by his exceedingly long erection. The dark angel gasped as he fell back on top of the brunette.

Leon raised his hips up, and Sephiroth leaned down to give his cock a small lick. The warmth made his member leak with pre-cum, and the ex-SOLDIER took that with his fingers and used it as lubricant for the brunette's tight entrance. The dark angel gasped at the tightness.

"How do you stay so tight?", he whispered.

"Don't know…", the brunette replied.

The gunblade wielder was squirming with need, and the dark angel smirked at the man. The dark angel put his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself before the tight passage.

Remembering he still he pre-cum on his fingers, he pressed his fingers inside of the brunette's whimpering mouth, letting him taste his own juices. He was truly satisfied at how the younger man sucked on his fingers, putting the whole length of the two digits in his mouth.

Sephiroth chuckled at Leon and removed his fingers. Blue eyes snapped back open to look into lust-filled bright emerald ones. Their eyes were glued onto each other as the dark angel rammed his whole shaft into the brunette. The gunblade wielder cried out in utter bliss as he felt his prostrate get whacked into.

The dark angel suddenly pulled out roughly and threw the brunette on his stomach. The brunette gasped when he realized he was hanging over the edge of the cliff. The rain hit both of them, drenching them completely, but that's not what bothered the brunette the most.

"Seph-", the brunette was cut off when the dark angel shoved himself back inside of his red asshole to the hilt. "Ah!".

The dark angel smirked at the strange position they were in. Here they were with the gunblade wielder hanging off the cliff, and his smooth white ass was in the air almost begging for invasion.

The dark angel felt his bright emerald orbs roll to the back of his head as he continued to thrust into the beautiful brunette he was inside of. The brunette groaned loudly and felt the blood rush to his head quickly.

He felt the silver-haired man behind him reach underneath him and grab his aching cock again. He bucked his hips against the giant dick that was embedded within him and moaned even louder when it hit his prostrate every time.

Leon couldn't control himself any longer and climaxed onto Sephiroth's hand. Afterwards, the dark angel pushed his hips down on the rock ground and thrust into him mercilessly.

The brunette thought he was going to die because of the pleasure eating away at him. There was a lot of pain, but there was more pleasure than pain. The dark angel jerked around inside of him as he squirted his juices into his tight body.

By now, they were both very wet with the rain and sweat. The dark angel's long silver hair stuck to his and his brunette lover's back. The gunblade wielder's chocolate brown hair clung to the back of his neck.

The duo felt complete and satisfied, but the brunette wanted to give the silver-haired angel his own thank you. They were both panting heavily, and the younger man was slightly scared that the dark angel would be too tired to hoist him up.

The silver-haired man pulled him up eventually, and just as soon as he did, the brunette jumped him, throwing him on his back. The gunblade wielder saw that the dark angel's cock was still dripping in cum so he leaned down and licked it up.

Sephiroth gasped and was about to rip Leon away from him until the brunette slammed his wrists back down. The dark angel had a devilish smile on his face, and he allowed the brunette to get his cock alive again. Once his erection grew, the brunette removed his lips from the large member and licked the older man's ball sack.

The dark angel hissed and gripped the brunette's long shaggy locks. The gunblade wielder took both balls into his mouth and sucked on them roughly, making his tongue strike out at them viciously.

The skilled swordsman's cock was now leaking with pre-cum, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck the pretty blue-eyed brunette's tight ass again. In the back of his mind, the brunette knew that this had to be some sort of crime. The dark angel's porcelain skin was unblemished and unmarred. His long silver-hair made any females' hair look pathetic.

Shaking away those thoughts, the brunette continued to suck on the ex-General's balls. He was happy that the older man was enjoying himself and was showing it by writhing underneath him. The sight was all too pleasurable for him.

Suddenly, he pulled away, receiving a growl from the green-eyed man beneath him. The brunette mounted the silver-haired angel's stomach and positioned his cock towards his pleading entrance.

Without warning, he impaled himself onto the thick cock and cried out in utter delight when it hit his spot again. The dark angel moaned and instantly began thrusting upwards, hitting the blue-eyed man's spot with every pump.

The dark angel gripped the gunblade wielder's hips and slammed him down on his throbbing cock. He removed one of his hands to move his hand up and down the younger male's member.

With every thrust, the brunette cried out louder and louder, and his noises were really taking its toll on the silver-haired swordsman. The brunette was the first to reach his peak, and he splattered his semen all over the dark angel's chest.

The dark angel soon followed suit and filled the gunblade wielder's body with his sperm again. He let out a relieved sigh as the brunette collapsed on him. After a few unmoving seconds, the younger man got up and began licking his own cum off the silver-haired angel's chest.

They were both very cold because of the sweat and rain, so Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Leon tightly to try to warm them up. Once the brunette was done licking all of his cum off the dark angel's chest, he relaxed and laid himself flat on the chest that was covered with his saliva.

He didn't care though. He fell asleep on top of the dark angel, leaving him to tend to put their clothes back on. The skilled swordsman sighed and tiredly got up. He walked over to the brunette's clothing and had a lot or trouble putting his tight pants back on his slim body.

Once the sleepy gunblade wielder had all of his clothes on, the dark angel put his leather clothing back on and picked up the sleeping brunette in his arms, bridal style. The blue-eyed man squirmed in the green-eyed angel's arms as he got comfortable.

Sephiroth smirked down at Leon. They were both still soaked and wet, and they had to get dry soon or else the brunette might catch a cold. The silver-haired angel was immune to little colds.

He exited the Bailey through the gate and walked to Merlin's house to drop off his sleeping package. He knocked on the door politely, and he was happy to see that the spiky blonde-haired youth opened the door for him.

"Seph, what happened to Leon?", the blonde asked him.

"This feline won't be all stressed tomorrow. I can assure you of that, Cloud", Sephiroth answered as he placed the brunette in the blonde's arms. "You're welcome".

Before the blonde could respond, the dark angel walked off, leaving Leon in his arms. He sighed and placed the gunblade wielder on the bed inside of the house. Thinking back to what the silver-haired swordsman said, he wondered why he had called Leon a feline. He looked at the chain around the brunette's neck.

"Oh…", the blonde muttered.

He noticed that the blue-eyed man was very wet, and immediately he knew what happened. Rolling his eyes, he stormed off, leaving the Restoration Committee by themselves. He walked out into the rain outside and ran after Sephiroth. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Just because I ended this chapter like this doesn't mean the next chapter will be a Seph/Cloud chapter…that is unless you guys want it to be. I'm making one last chapter for this story, and I need to know what pairings you guys want. Please tell me.


	5. The Water That Vanquished The Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** After going after Sephiroth, Cloud is unable to find him. To add to his distress, Leon won't even touch him anymore. Now, a month later, he's just an angry blonde, who will be able to finally calm him down?

**A/N:** Tee-hee…Thank you Beeria and L.J.Calloway aka Raven Rust for the idea. I like it, and I like it a lot. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: The Water That Vanquished The Fire:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was surrounded by shadow heartless. The little bothersome things wouldn't leave him alone. He could feel the vein throbbing in his head from the anger that was rushing in his veins. He suddenly began to glow with a yellow light and began hovering off the ground. His blue eyes burned in a feral rage as he snorted.

"Why won't you leave me the hell alone?", he boomed.

His voice was vibrating off the pipes that were near him. He was on his way to Ansem's Study. He lunged across the area, slashing and killing all heartless in his way. The energy was pumping his already throbbing veins as he continued to shoot back and forth across the arena, destroying about twenty heartless in one launch.

Finally, the shadow creatures stopped appearing, and one was left. It stood its ground and came running towards the blonde. The blonde merely smirked and as soon as the creature jumped into the air after him, he grabbed it by its neck and squashed it.

The yellow light disappeared afterwards, and he let out a relieved sigh. No matter what he did, there would the feral rage that ran through him every day he wasn't pleased.

He picked up his sword and put it over his shoulder as he ran to the study room. He didn't have any trouble from the heartless on the way there in the building. Once he made it to the study room, he didn't see who he was looking for at all. He ran to the computer room and heard the sound of typing.

He turned the corner and saw the brunette man who he could call his lover typing away on the keyboard in the computer room. He looked busy, but the blonde didn't care. He took two quiet steps forward before the brunette heard him.

"What do you want, Cloud?", the brunette said softly.

It didn't have any hint of hatred or anger in the voice, so the blonde continued and eventually stood side by side with the brunette man. His blue eyes didn't even glance at what the other man was doing as they connected with other pair of focused blue eyes.

"It's been a month, Leon…", the blonde muttered.

The brunette didn't get a chance to respond before they heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the glowing machine behind them. They turned around and saw two white figures, hearing laughter coming from them. A white laser hit the figures and ran thoroughly across their bodies.

"Riku, I told you, you would like Tron!", they heard the white figure that turned out to have spiky-brown hair and brilliant sapphire eyes.

"I guess I should start believing you then, Sora", the other figure that turned out to have medium-length silver hair and icy blue eyes.

The smaller brunette turned to face the blonde and older brunette with a huge smile on his face. The silver-haired boy held his dark keyblade over his shoulder as he gave both men brief glances.

"Sora, I didn't know you where in there", Leon said.

"You weren't in here when we came", Sora said with a slight chuckle.

The brunette smirked and turned back to the computer. The blonde stayed silent. He didn't know what to do or to say. The boys seemed to be in their own little world as the small brunette slapped a hand on the silver-haired youth's shoulder. The boy cringed under the touch and fell to his knees instantly. The keyblade wielder's blue eyes widened as he went to his friend's side.

"Riku, what's wrong?", Sora asked.

"My arm…for some strange reason…it still hurts from when Sephiroth slammed me on the ground", Riku answered as he slowly got up.

Sephiroth….

Cloud's attention was on them now, and he made his way over to them. The name rung in Leon's ears as well, but he continued to type without a second thought. The blonde stood in front of the two boys.

"You've seen him?", the blonde asked.

"Yeah, we were training with him earlier. Boy, did he pack a wallop on us. Luckily for us, we used a lot of Curagas", Sora answered then he put on a confused face. "Are you looking for him, Cloud?".

The blonde broke his gaze from the brunette boy and closed his eyes, "Yes…".

"He's at the Great Maw if-", the silver-haired boy said, but the blonde left the room before he could say the rest of his sentence.

"Well, he was sure in a hurry", Sora commented. "What's wrong with him, Leon?".

The brunette man suddenly stopped typing. A saddened look crept its way onto his elegant face. Luckily for him, his back was turned. He wiped the look off his face and turned to face them. He reached over at the table behind him and grabbed his gunblade.

"Let's go after him", the gunblade wielder said.

"Why? What's wrong?", Riku asked.

"I have a feeling that Cloud will do something stupid…like try to fight Sephiroth", Leon answered.

"But I thought they made up", Sora said.

"Ah, let's just go", Riku groaned as the brunette ran out.

The keyblade wielder nodded at the other boy, and they left out together. They were all armed just in case heartless showed up. Leon made sure to inform them that they weren't going to fight Sephiroth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It only took Cloud mere minutes to reach the Great Maw. He looked around and mostly the cerulean walls that made up the area were in his vision. A flash of silver caught his eyes, and his blue eyes widen when he felt a blade at his throat. He heard a slight chuckle behind him.

"Hello, Cloud", he heard the deep voice of the dark angel ring in his ears. "Came to see me again?".

The tone wasn't threatening. In fact, it was a very loving tone. He felt warm lips on the pale skin of his shoulder and a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around his waist. He almost melted into the heated touch, but then he remembered what he came for. Before he could open his mouth, the dark angel spoke first.

"You have my most sincere apologies for giving your brunette lover the best time of his life. Let me guess….he hasn't touched you in weeks, and now you're trying to take your anger out on me because I pleased him", the silver-haired angel whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blonde shuddered when he felt the warmth breath tickle his ear. Why is he so weak when he's around Sephiroth? And why every time they met, he could read his mind like a book? It was annoying the hell out of him, but there was nothing else to do when the dark angel grabbed his sword and flung it a few yards away from them.

He heard a soft thread-like sound and knew that the silver-haired man behind him had sheathed his long Masamune. The older man suddenly spun the blonde around so that he was facing him. Before he could move, the dark angel's huge black wing partially showered him in a sea of black and secured him to the firmness of the older man's chest. His sapphire orbs looked up into the bright emerald orbs that burned into his.

To see the charming aristocratic face of the silver-haired angel was always a stunning and good experience to him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. A smirk was plastered on his face as he leaned down towards the blonde so that their lips were millimeters apart.

"Are you angry with me, Cloud?", the older man asked as he snaked his arms around the blonde's waist again.

The blonde couldn't answer. He would look stupid if he did with any answer he came up with. Those thoughts were swiped clean from his mind when those pale lips brushed against his rosy ones. He felt a hot and ravenous tongue against his as soon as their lips connected in a heated way. The blonde lost all sense of control and threw his arms over the taller man's shoulders. The wing on his back was still there, holding him close to the silver-haired swordsman.

A firm hand was at his zipper at the top of his dark blue outfit in seconds, and the same hand was also the one that striped him off his clothing in mere seconds. The blonde laughed. The dark angel always surprised him every time they encountered each other. He stepped out his clothes, but he still had on his boxers.

Their lips were still one in the lust-filled kiss they shared. The blonde could feel his erection growing with every second that passed as their tongued wrestled like wild animals. He reached up and started to take off the ex-General's pauldrons. They hit the ground with a loud clank.

Now it was time for the leather…

He felt the skilled swordsman tilt his chin upward so that he could stand straight. The blonde was loosing air quickly, and it felt like they have been kissing for hours. The blonde managed to get the older man's top gear off and felt the firmness and muscular density of his chest.

The dark angel suddenly pulled away from the kiss to strip his own pants from his body, since the blonde was taking too long to do so. The blonde watched as the long, stiff hardness of the dark angel was free from its bondage. The size of the older male always made him wonder how the hell he managed to fit the whole thing inside.

Cloud looked behind them and saw a wall behind them. Before the blonde could push Sephiroth into the wall, the dark angel pushed him into the wall forcefully. His pale hand grabbed his hips and rubbed down, pulling his boxers off. The younger male crushed their lips back together and kicked off his boxers off as soon as they got to his ankles.

The skilled swordsman smirked. He was amused by the blonde's eagerness and readiness to be pleased, which he was sure to do perfectly. He pulled away from their hungry kiss again when he felt the blonde grab his lengthy hardness and pumped it with his firm hand. To add to the touches, the blonde wrapped a leg around the silver-haired man's waist while keeping his hand in place.

"Cloud…", the dark angel muttered.

The blonde's impatient nature always excited him, and he was going to take full advantage of it. He grabbed the blonde's legs and slammed them back on the wall with his body. Because the force of the push, he slipped the tip of his weeping cock into the younger male's tight entrance.

He put the blonde's legs over his shoulder and pushed his whole aching need into the blonde's tightness. He was glad that he fucked Leon because the blonde wouldn't be so tight if he hadn't have had his way with the brunette gunblade wielder.

Sephiroth groaned, but Cloud's moan was even louder. The dark angel smiled when the blonde started throwing his hips down onto the stiff rod that was shoved inside him to the hilt. The friction was almost enough to make them both climax, but both of them had control over their own urges.

The dark angel leaned down and bit the blonde's shoulder harshly, breaking skin. The blood spilled from the wound almost instantly, and he began to lap it up as he gave the tight entrance of the blonde youth bone-crushing thrusts against the wall. The blonde hissed because of the sting of the wound. He felt absolutely complete and wrapped his hand around his own cock that was dripping with pre-cum.

The silver-haired swordsman swatted his hand away, much to the blonde's disappointment, and replaced it with his hand. The blonde groaned and arched his back. His head the wall hard, but he didn't care. He continued to grind his hips downward on the rough thrusts that he hit his prostrate with every move.

"Seph…", the blonde cried out breathlessly.

Suddenly, the black wing shot down his back and supported him as they floated into the air. His blue eyes snapped open and saw that the dark angel's head was thrown back, releasing soft grunts and groans. The power of his thrusts never faltered as they flew higher and higher into the air.

It seemed like gravity was no problem to them as they went higher with every passing second. The pleasure coursing through them was powerful, and the dark angel loved how his member pumped the blonde's tight opening deliciously.

"Seph!", he heard the blonde cry out as he squirted his juices onto their stomachs.

One of his hands removed themselves from the blonde's hips and scooped up some of the white liquid from his stomach. The dark angel thrust a finger into the blonde's mouth and watched as the younger male grabbed his hand and started to suck on it slowly, tasting his own juices. The warmth of his mouth and the friction of his thrust were eating away at him, and he was very close.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon, Riku, and Sora were in three areas pass the Bailey now. The heartless wouldn't let them go at all, but all three of them destroyed the foes easily. There were lots of them, and the brunette keyblade wielder wondered why there were so many.

It took them long minutes to reach the Great Maw, and as soon as they turned the corner, they didn't see a thing. Sora was the first to walk out in the open as he searched the area. He still didn't see anything.

"I don't see them", the brunette said as he continued to only see blue walls.

"Look up there, Sora", Riku said almost stunned as he pointed upwards.

The trio, including Leon, watched as the silver-haired man slammed the blonde man into the wall which was a few yards away from them and released a loud grunt. What stunned them the most was that they were naked and in the air.

The blonde groaned softly as the dark angel's fluids filled him. He felt the older man slowly lower them and removed his fingers from his mouth. He let go of the other man's shoulders as his eyes opened again. He was shocked to see a confused group of males by the names of Leon, Sora, and Riku.

The silver-haired boy chuckled as he stepped forward, "Looks like this is the 'making-up' part you were mentioning before, Sora".

The keyblade wielder laughed with his friend before turning back to look at Leon. The gunblade wielder had a small smirk on his face, and it made spiky-haired boy wonder why. The older man's arms were crossed as he started towards the area where Sephiroth and Cloud were landing.

The blonde's hazy eyes connected with the brunette's as the dark angel put him down. It was kind of embarrassing to get caught naked in air, and he felt a surge of heat flush to his cheeks. The dark angel didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he had three pairs of eyes staring at him strangely. In fact, he welcomed the idea as he pulled away from the naked blonde and walked over to their clothes.

Sora and Riku seemed to like what they were seeing because the blonde caught them both staring. The blonde shook it off and covered himself with his hands until the silver-haired man gave him his clothes.

Leon suddenly stopped and cut an eye at Sephiroth as he handed Cloud his clothes. Once they got dressed, the dark angel looked over his shoulder and smirked at the brunette before walking off.

The brunette and the blonde met eyes again as the blonde put on the last of his clothing. He was shocked that the gunblade wielder wasn't angry at all. Frankly, he was very amused by it.

"Glad to see that you're not dead", the brunette said as he waved and walked off.

Sora and Riku were lost souls and very lost souls indeed. Sora watched as Leon stepped in between him and the silver-haired youth and left, laughing out loudly as he disappeared. Riku thought the older man finally cracked under the pressure of trying to save Hollow Bastion.

"Cloud, what's up with you three?", Sora finally asked.

"You know what, Sora…", the blonde began. "I don't know…".

"I think Leon has cracked…", Riku commented as he scratched the back of his head.

The blonde didn't say anything as he walked past them and left the Great Maw in the same direction Leon went in. The brunette keyblade wielder sighed, and his shoulder drooped down sluggishly. Suddenly, he stood up straight and stomped his foot down son the ground as his bottom lip poked out.

"I'm tired of being the one left out. Let's go after them and find out what's going on", Sora shouted as he hoisted his keyblade over his shoulder.

"You're such a brat, Sora. Don't you think that if they wanted us to know they would've told us? Let's go rest. We've been fighting heartless all day", the silver-haired youth suggested.

"I'm a brat? I'll show you who the brat is", the brunette boy said as he grabbed a fistful of silver hair and dragged the older boy with him as they left the Great Maw together.

As soon as they took one step, they heard the sound of a rushing breeze and about-faced to see what was causing the noise. To their unfortunate luck, they saw about thirty shadow and soldier heartless behind them. Sora sighed.

"Ah, great!", he whined.

"Where are they coming from?", Riku asked.

They stood side by side and let the heartless approach them before they made the first move. Hopefully, they would be able to catch up with Leon and Cloud later on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon had made it back to Merlin's house without having to fight any heartless. As he entered the house, a pair of small arms was over his shoulders followed by a very loud and hitch-pitched voice.

"Leon, we're so glad you're here!", said the voice of a girl with short black hair.

The brunette was too startled to hug her back and fell backwards, hitting the ground with her on top. He heard the sound of boots clicking on the ground for a few seconds then it stopped. The short-haired girl got off from on top of him and brushed herself off. The brunette rolled over and got up and was kind of shocked to see the blonde he had just left standing there.

"Hiya, Cloud!", the black-haired girl cheered.

"Hello, Yuffie", the blonde groaned.

The girl smiled brightly and went back into the Merlin's house. The brunette watched her as she left, and once she was gone, he turned back to face a very angry blonde. As soon as the blonde opened his mouth to bitch, the brunette started walking towards him quickly. There was a lot of space between them, and the gunblade wielder wanted to close that space and fast.

"Look who decided to become stra-", was all the blonde could get out before the brunette crushed his lips against the already bruised lips that belonged to the blonde.

The astonished blonde took a couple of steps backwards as the chocolate-haired man pushed himself forward onto the blonde, connecting their bodies together. The gunblade wielder bit the blonde's bottom lip harshly for entrance into his mouth, which the blonde replied to instantly. The brunette's tongue attacked the blonde immediately. Just as quickly as he slipped his tongue in, he made it slip out, and he pulled away, leaving the blonde slightly breathless.

"We should go somewhere more private", Leon suggested, giving Cloud a naughty smirk.

The blonde frowned and remembered that he wasn't exactly full of energy currently. He sighed sadly and pulled the brunette in his arms, putting his head on the crook of the younger man's neck.

"I'm sorry, Leon. My body is sore", the blonde muttered into the brunette's ear.

The brunette chuckled and grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging him in the same direction they came from. The blonde didn't know where they were headed, but he had a good idea where they were going.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slaughtering the last heartless, Sora and Riku entered the Bailey finally. They heard footsteps and braced themselves for what was about to come. Their blue eyes were fixed on the entrance with their keyblades by their sides.

At the sight of the brunette gunblade wielder pulling along the spiky-haired blonde along with him, the teens let out a relieved sigh. They saw the blonde literally getting dragged across the ground.

"Hey, Leo-", Sora began but the brunette man kept going.

"Meet us at Merlin's house", the brunette man said.

"What do they have up their sleeves this time?", Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I dunno…", Riku said as he leaned in close to the spiky-haired boy, smirking. "Maybe we're playing in the dark again?".

Before the brunette youth could question anything else, he crushed the younger male's opened mouth with his own hungry mouth. After a second of locking tongues, the spiky-haired boy pulled away. A light blush made its way onto his cheeks and he put his hand on the silver-haired boy's chest to keep him away.

"We can't do this here", he said.

"That's why we're going to Merlin's house", the silver-haired youth said as he grabbed the brunette boy by his hand and carried him towards Merlin's house.

As they entered the house, they were very thankful that it was empty. Riku smirked and carried Sora further into the room. They stopped in front of the only bed in the house, and the silver-haired keyblade wielder pushed the brunette onto the bed.

"What happened to the others?", the spiky-haired boy had to ask and ruin the moment.

"I don't know, Sora. We'll find that out later", the older teen growled as he started to unbuckle the younger teen's pants.

"But isn't it weird that they're all gone?", the brunette said.

Sometimes the youth didn't know when to shut up. The silver-haired teen sighed and sat beside the spiky-haired boy. The younger boy turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Riku?", he asked, stupidly.

"You ruined the moment…", the older teen muttered as he stared at the floor.

"Ah, come on. I was just asking!", the brunette whined as he laid his head on the other boy's shoulder playfully.

Riku grinned and turned to grab Sora by his shoulders. He pushed the younger boy down on the bed and just as he was about to lean down and kiss his friend the door opened. They froze and steadily lifted their heads to see who was at the door.

"You were going to start the party without us?", said the voice of Leon.

At the door was the dark angel himself, the blonde, and the brunette gunblade wielder. The dark angel was carrying both the blonde and brunette over his shoulders. If that wasn't awkward, he had an evil grin on his aristocratic face.

"It seems that getting Sephiroth would bring us here faster", Cloud said with a small smile as the dark angel put them both down.

"Where is everyone?", Leon asked, looking around.

"I don't know. They weren't here when we got here", Sora answered as he continued to lay under Riku.

"Don't you guys get enough?", Riku butted in teasingly.

"I've never heard you complain before, Riku", Sephiroth said with a smirk as he stood in front of the boys.

Leon shared a mischievous glance with Cloud and they hid their laughter. Riku stood up and pressed his finger against the dark angel's stomach, looking up at him with fiery blue eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to complain when your-", the silver-haired teen couldn't continue because the older man's lips slammed into his in a mind-blowing kiss.

The teen couldn't keep his balance so he fell backwards on top of Sora with the older man on top of him. Leon and Cloud watched the whole thing, contemplating on when they will join in.

The silver-haired man trailed his index finger from the younger male's chin, down his neckline, and didn't stop until he reached his shirt. Sora was struggling from under Riku whose butt who right on top of his twitching member.

The dark angel's slim finger stopped at the teen's zipper and he pulled away from the ravenous kiss. He leaned down and nipped at the younger boy's neck, receiving a small whimper from the boy.

He used his hand to the pull down the zipper and pull off the teen's top clothing. With every inch of pale skin that he revealed, the more he kissed on the boy who arching his back in anxiety.

The silver-haired teen's head was now on the crook of Sora's neck, and Sora ran his fingers through the silver locks as he reached his hand down into his friend's pants. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his hand out.

He pressed three fingers into his warm mouth and got them wet with his saliva. Afterwards, he put his hand back onto his friend's pants and shoved the three wet fingers past the tight ring of muscle that was his opening.

"Sora!", he gasped as he arched his back even more, causing him to press his newly grown erection in between the dark angel's legs and hardness.

The dark angel groaned and bit the silver-haired teen's nipple with his sharp teeth. The dark keyblade wielder wrapped his legs around the older man's waist tightly as he slammed his hips down onto the brunette's fingers.

He bit his lips but there were still small whimpers in utter bliss coming from his throat. The brunette removed his fingers from his hair and placed them on the older teen's hips, trying to aim his three digits to his friend's prostrate. Once he felt it, he began stroking it softly, causing the silver-haired youth to cry out.

Riku tried to focus on taking Sephiroth's pants off so he rubbed his legs down the dark angel's waist. Complications arose when the pants stopped moving right at hip so he raised himself up a little to take off the belt. Because he did that, the brunette's fingers inside him pushed down a little rougher than the last thrust and he felt a new stinging wave of pleasure again.

Sephiroth smirked at the trouble the silver-haired teen was having so he decided to help him. He stood up with the boy's legs still wrapped around him and pulled his own clothing off. As he did so he slid his hand across his body, giving everyone in the room a little strip tease.

Once he pulled his top off, he looked over at Cloud and Leon and smirked when he saw them gaping. Their blue eyes caught his amused glowing green eyes and they wiped the awed looked from their faces and replaced them with smirks. Like that did any better…

Riku had managed to slip the dark angel's pants down to his knees, and the older man helped him out with the rest, leaving himself naked. Sora made himself slip downward so that his face was on the other keyblade wielder's butt. He pulled down his friend's pants so that he was left with his naked hindquarters. He spread the pale cheeks out and licked the entrance.

The silver-haired angel threw their discarded clothing on Leon and Cloud who caught them and glared at the skilled swordsman. He knew they were glaring and he chuckled lightly as he kissed down the silver-haired teen's muscular chest.

With each light kiss and touch the dark angel pleasured him with and each stroke upon his prostrate from Sora, the teen's member was throbbing painfully. The veins could clearly be seen as all the blood in his body rushed to the heat of his cock.

Leon and Cloud took a seat on the steps as they continued to watch. They had left the clothing on the ground. Even though they were starting to get erections from watching this, they refused to touch themselves.

Sephiroth, without warning, engulfed Riku's aching stiffness completely in one single movement, surrounding it in an atmosphere of tight moist warmth. This took Riku by utter surprise and he couldn't control himself when he had spasms and squirted his fluids into the warmth.

He was angry that he came so soon but the ex-general didn't seem to care as he swallowed every bit of the juices that poured down his throat. After gulping down the last bit, he smirked and stroked the boy's sack, trying to give his limp member life again.

Sora shoved his tongue into the tiny entrance of the teen and that was the fuel that got the fire back in the limp cock again. The brunette swirled his tongue around, and the silver-haired keyblade wielder let out a series of moans and whimpers.

Riku grabbed the dark angel's head as the older man went lower and started to kiss his ball sack. His icy blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and if the two didn't stop soon he was going to reach his peak again.

The sight of seeing the dark angel's naked body hovering over the teen's was starting to really eat at Cloud and Leon. Just as the blonde started to get up, the brunette shoved him back down with a forceful push. The blonde growled and the brunette sighed and gave his pouting lover a kiss. He leaned over as he placed the blonde on his back on the stairs.

Sephiroth put both balls into his mouth and began to suck on them. Riku thought he was going to die from the pleasure. One hand of the dark angel's was holding his hips and the other was sliding all five fingers into Sora's mouth.

The brunette was taken by surprise and pulled his tongue out of his companion's anus. The elegant swordsman didn't keep his hand in there long after the silver-haired teen started bucking his hips back on the brunette.

He pulled his fingers out and coated his own pulsing erection with the saliva, using it as lubricant. He smirked when he got a pleasantly new idea in his cunning mind. He pulled Riku's legs upwards, placing his knees in his stomach, and raising his ass in the air.

He grabbed Sora by his hips and slammed him into the older teen, shoving the brunette's erection into the older keyblade wielder's anus and causing them both to cry out. He pulled the brunette's legs onto the silver-haired boy's legs so that their bottoms were both in the air.

Leon ran down Cloud's chest and stopped at his pants. He unzipped the zipper and pulled the pants off in one sweep. The blonde helped with the brunette's belts as their tongues were still locked in their ravenous mouths.

Once their clothes were gone, the brunette pushed the blonde completely on the steps so that he was laying on them. He pulled away but the blonde didn't let him go far because he grabbed him by his hips and spun him around so that he was standing on his hands.

The brunette's twitching organ was pointing at his chest and he raised him up onto his lap so that he was staring the member in the face. He licked the tip and the gunblade wielder gasped while keeping his hands on the younger man's hips so he wouldn't fall.

The brunette almost forgot the blonde's erection was in his face as well. He grabbed it and started to pump it with his hands as he leaned down to put it in his mouth. The blonde groaned loudly, sending vibrations down the younger man's cock that he slowly shoved into his mouth with each passing second.

Sephiroth grabbed his moist member and guided it to Sora's entrance. He stopped when he heard a loud thud and looked over his shoulder. By the time his bright emerald orbs fell on them, Leon and Cloud had already gotten up and were making it seem like they have never fallen. The dark angel chuckled and turned back. He looked back down at Sora who thrusting upwards to enter Riku over and over again. He pressed into the brunette keyblade wielder with his thick hardness steadily and in a painfully slow way.

"Seph!", the spiky-haired youth yelped as soon as his tight entrance stretched over the exceedingly long weapon that belonged to the dark angel.

He placed his head in the crook of the older keyblade wielder's neck and grabbed his hips, releasing a slight groan into his friend's ear when the dark angel finally shoved his whole cock into him to the hilt.

The youngest boy, Sora, felt his member spasm within the older teen's body and cried out when his liquids leaked from them, pouring into the other boy's ass womb. A sharp moan ripped from Riku's mouth as he reached his peak as well and the fluids coated his pale belly.

Cloud met Leon's naughty gaze and nodded. They both smirked as the blonde quietly put one foot in front of the other, tiptoeing over to the dark angel whose back was turned. He was continuing to impale the spiky-haired youth with his member. He was hovering over the teens below him as he tried to fulfill his need. His attentions were instantly assumed to have been only on the teens in front of him.

As soon as the blonde was an inch away from him the dark angel grabbed his extending hand in midair, almost crushing it in a bone-breaking grip. The blonde hissed and shifted his confused blue eyes from the dark angel's pale and naked derriere to his amused cat-like green eyes.

"I thought you would try tha-", the ex-general's words were cut off by Leon's lips.

Why didn't he hear the brunette coming?

The force of the brunette's crushing lips knocked the usually graceful swordsman backwards onto the wooden floor below them, making him rip out of Sora. He landed on side rather painfully with the brunette man on top.

The blonde smirked and bit back the laughter that was about to rip from his throat. He knew the dark angel was not going to expect that no matter how heightened his senses are. The wild brunette began running his lecherous hands over the pale, beautifully muscular body of the dark angel as he got on his side.

The silver-haired swordsman groaned and reluctantly his body responded to the feathery touches when his still hard member began twitching in its need. The brunette pinned the older man's arms on the floor so he wouldn't have to worry about the dark angel attacking them. A mischievous smirk played the pleasant face of the gunblade wielder as his hand ghosted over the older man's cock. Meanwhile, the blonde had crawled over to them and ran his fingers down the ex-general's back.

Sora and Riku had rolled over to their sides. The younger teen was still shoved in his companion all the way and the silver-haired teen held them in a position where he would stay inside of him. Their blue eyes watched the exotic actions below them on the floor with interest.

Cloud looked over and saw Sephiroth's member was dripping pre-cum out of it. He smiled, not wanting to waste it, and scooped it up with the hand that was stroking the dark angel's back.

His hand trailed up to the object that had penetrated him over and over again and wiped the white liquids from that. Once he had collected all of the pre-cum he had wanted, his hand ghosted over the older man's round cheeks.

Simultaneously while the blonde was doing that, Leon was nibbling every inch of the dark angel's skin that he could get to, leaving a trail of saliva. The brunette would occasionally look up to see the older man's pleasured face. He was practically lying on the blonde beside him and he was starting to spread his white, creamy legs out with each gentle touch. His glowing green eyes weren't burning holes in them anymore for they were closed tight and his mouth remained unmoving just as he was.

The blonde spread the skilled swordsman's cheeks and rubbed the entrance, trying to tease the silver-haired man. It effectively worked because the older man bucking his hips backwards. The brunette helped the blonde out by firmly taking hold the silver-haired angel's hips, receiving a sharp growl from him. The gunblade wielder continued to nibble down the toned body of the older man until he got to the weeping erection.

The blonde finally shoved all three fingers into the narrow door to the dark angel's body, instantly feeling the passage hold his three digits in a merciless grip. He could tell that the dark angel wasn't clamping the tight walls on him so that left him to conclude two things: either he had not done this in a long time or he was a virgin.

The brunette was licking around the hard staff that hit either his chin or nose depending on where his lips were. He smirked when he heard the ex-general gasp and felt squirm around. It was harder and harder to hold onto the older man's constantly moving hips. He removed one of his hands (the one on the swordsman's arms) and used that to stroke the small patch of silver hair that surrounded the dark angel's cock.

The blonde had shoved his three fingers in all the way into the narrow passage with much difficulty. Hearing the soft groans of the silver-haired angel was starting to take its toil on the blonde's neglected member. He couldn't think of himself because that would ruin their plan.

He began to stroke the prostrate deep inside of the older man, receiving a very uncharacteristic whimper. His one wing was stretched in the air, tickling him and Leon with its feathers.

Leon got tired of teasing and engulfed the whole thickness of the dark angel's member in his mouth, gaining another sharp gasp from him. The quick motion jerked a few tears from his blue eyes when he began choking. Once he relaxed, he was able to close his mouth down on it.

Sephiroth's glowing green eyes snapped open for the first time in awhile and looked down to watch the brunette slowly bob his hot lips up and down his length. He bit his bottom lip and refused to climax into the warm mouth that was sucking away at his usually controlled exterior.

A new wave of pre-cum spilled onto the brunette's hungry tongue and he could feel the object in his mouth spasm. He braced himself for the orgasm that was about to happen but when he nothing happened he frowned.

Cloud sensed that the dark angel was ready so he retracted his fingers and placed the whole hand onto the older man's hips, trailing it down to his knee. He grabbed the back of his knee and raised it up.

He loved how the ex-general was being so submissive but there was an irritating question eating away at him as to why. He moved the rivulet of silver that was his hair out of the way. He hoisted the older man's leg high enough so that he could position his throbbing member towards the narrow, probably virgin, entrance.

Before he could even make a single movement, the dark angel bucked his hips backwards, taking every inch of the blonde within him. He must've sensed what the blonde was about to do.

The blonde could barely contain himself and bit his lip. He felt his whole member get swallowed into a closed area of utter warmth in less than a second and it was driving him mad. He had to keep telling himself over and over again not to go in a quick pace but the way the ex-general's hips was slamming against his.

The silver-haired swordsman was almost purring from the pleasure of having Leon's lips around his member and Cloud's staff inside of him. His milky-skinned back was arched and he ripped all bondage on his hips and arms much to the brunette gunblade wielder's disappointment. His firm hands ran through the younger man's shaggy chocolate locks, pressing him harder against his rod. The simply action was starting to make the brunette choke and he had to close his blue eyes to concentrate.

When was this man going to reach his peak?

Sephiroth was holding himself in to the most ridiculous limits. Cloud was thrusting within him at a painfully slow rate and it was beginning to make him very angry. Now matter how hard he would jerk his hips backwards the blonde still tried to control him by grabbing his hips and pulling in and out of him.

"Cloud….", he growled in a very threatening way. "Faster…".

As soon as the blonde heard those words he accidentally let a few small drops of his liquids spill out of his cock. Leon suddenly ripped away from the dark angel's grip on him and pulled his cock out his mouth. The older man growled and the brunette moved out of the way before he could get caught in the fearsome grip of Sephiroth.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku were still watching and seeing the dark angel be so submissive was only helping their currently growing arousals. Sora pulled out of Riku who was slowly crawling off the bed, trying to make his actions not known.

Leon saw Sephiroth's Masamune in its sheath near his pants and grabbed the sword. All sorts of ideas popped into his head but he chose the one that had to deal with the dark angel. He crawled back over to where Cloud was teasing the oldest man with his slow thrusting movements.

He gave the busy blonde a light tap on his shoulder. The blonde stopped and looked over his shoulder to see the brunette smirking. The blonde returned the smirk and with his help they somehow got the ex-general on all fours.

Sephiroth knew they were planning something but he didn't know exactly what. He lowered himself down closer to the ground and raised his luscious posterior in the air, knowing that he was teasing everyone in the room.

Obviously none of their attentions were on the keyblade wielding teens since they left the bed and had successfully snuck behind Cloud and Leon. Riku had to put a hand over Sora's mouth to keep him from laughing.

"Sh…", he whispered in the younger boy's ear as he smiled.

Cloud pushed himself back into Sephiroth who merely grunted when the blonde's member entered him completely. The blonde grabbed the Masamune from Leon who had begun to lean over the ex-general, kissing his back.

The blonde pulled out and pressed the hilt of the long blade against his erection. He slowly inserted both himself and the hilt of the sword into the silver-haired man's passage. He received another uncharacteristic whimper along with a loud moan. He felt the ring of muscle contracting around him and the other object rigorously and cursed loudly, throwing his head back to let out a groan rip from his throat.

"Oh, gods…Seph…", he moaned as he remained unmoving.

He felt that if he moved he would break the tough older man he was shoved inside of. That's when it hit him. What was one thing the great ex-general couldn't take on? Before he could start moving within him, the impatient dark angel commenced throwing his hips back again, crying out when the two objects within him hit his spot.

This had to be a sin…

Leon reached over and caressed the dark angel's ball sack. His body was slightly on top of him and his weeping member was right over his right butt cheek. He desperately wanted to join Cloud in thrusting inside of the older man but he didn't know when he could jump in.

Sephiroth was hunched over the bed, tearing the sheets that were in his grasp like paper. His eyes were clenched shut and his member was squirting out more pre-cum than before. The brunette man was astonished by his stamina. He was even more shocked when the dark angel's hand grabbed his member roughly.

His blue eyes widened to saucers as he doubled over and would've fallen on the floor if the older man hadn't have jerked his cock over to stretched entrance. The blonde who was still struggling to fight his orgasm was just as shocked as the brunette was. The ex-general seemed to want a third object inside of him and the gunblade wielder wasn't about to disappoint him either.

This man wasn't human…

Riku crawled really close to the blonde's rump. The blonde looked down and inhaled sharply when he saw the silver-haired teen right underneath his legs. The teen smirked and reached up to play with the blonde entrance, rubbing his fingers around the circle of muscle playfully. He looked between Leon and Cloud and saw Sora was sneaking up on Leon while he was trying to position himself.

Leon steadily made himself the third item in Sephiroth's writhing body and gasped as the tightness sheathed over him like a leather glove. Just like Cloud, he felt like he was going to die but he didn't. He was just consumed by the warmth inside the dark angel. He placed his hand by the blonde's on the sword that was still lodge inside too.

"Harder…", he heard the silver-haired angel muttered.

Well, that answers their question. He wasn't human. Both Cloud and Leon obliged to the older man by ramming both themselves and the sword hilt in and out of the deliciously stretch entrance. It amazed them how they were crying out louder than the "victim" was.

When Riku shoved three fingers inside of the blonde, the blonde lost all sense of control and spilled all of his leaking juices into the warm, clenching walls of the dark angel. The silver-haired man hissed when the liquids stung his stretched insides and filled him nicely.

"Oh, gods…", the blonde muttered as he fell backwards and ended up landing on Riku's erection.

"Ah!", the teen hissed as his family jewels were consumed by the blonde's body.

Now the only thing left in Sephiroth's body was Leon and his Masamune which was thrusting into him at a slow pace. Cloud's juices were leaking out of the older man's entrance and Leon used that as lubricant to move inside of the silver-haired swordsman easier. The dark angel was very impatient now and it showed by the movement of his vicious hips.

"If you don't go faster, I'll kill you now in front Cloud", he threatened maliciously with a low growl.

Leon smirked. He knew the older man would do it but he didn't really fear death anymore since he was currently fucking death itself. The brunette saw the angel's one wing twitch and flap wildly. He leaned back so he could get a good angle and watch when he stuffed himself and the sword hilt into the older man. He reached upwards and started tugging on the long silver locks of the dark angel's hair as he stuffed himself inside faster.

Sora couldn't decide whether he should watch both displays or jump into one. He looked down and saw his cock jerk everywhere. He knew he had to decide soon. He observed how Cloud's body clenched up when he slammed his hips down on Riku and how Sephiroth was almost tossing Leon off him with the force of his untamed hips. He was also wary of the sword that almost hit him from time to time even though it was hard to watch that with all of the beautiful action going on around him.

He sighed and put his hands over his eyes. He lifted up his hand and pointed his index finger outwards. Smiling, he started to play the 'Eenie Minnie Minie Moe" game (A/N: If that's not how you spell it, then please tell me otherwise. I hope you get what game I'm talking about though).

"Eenie…Minnie…Minie…Moe", he said moving his finger from Riku and Cloud to Sephiroth and Leon with each word.

He stopped when he said Moe and removed his hands from his eyes. They fell on Leon and Sephiroth. He smirked and started crawling over to where they were. He was caught when Riku let out a very cry when he climax into Cloud, shooting his semen upwards into the blonde. Some fluids were still leaking from the blonde's cock and they fell on Riku's stomach.

"Cloud!", the silver-haired teen moaned as the last of his liquids left him.

Sora shook the image of them out of his head and continued to crawl until he stopped in front of Leon's derriere. Smiling again, he spread the cheeks and inserted his tongue, receiving a sharp intake of breathe from the older brunette.

The gunblade wielder jerked around as he finally climaxed inside of Sephiroth who was still holding on. Giving one final harsh push, he emptied himself inside of the dark angel. The silver-haired man only grunted and the brunette man pulled out slowly also trying to move his hips back onto the keyblade wielder's tongue.

The brunette teen wiggled his tongue around in the gunblade wielder who was panting heavily by now. The older man continued to shove the hilt of the Masamune into the dark angel but this time he reached around and pumped the arousal with his hand, hoping that this time he'll come.

Sora removed his tongue and lay on his back, facing the older brunette in front of him. He placed his hands on the other man's hips and slowly tugged him down onto his erection. Leon gasped sharply when the youth's member entered his body completely. He sat on the keyblade wielder's hardness so that he could lick the dark angel's reddened and bruised opening.

Cloud dismounted Riku and turned around to face him. He saw how the silver-haired teen was covered in their juices and decided to help him "clean" it up. He lowered his head and began sucking up the liquids that coated the teen's chest and lower stomach.

The blonde had a very crafty tongue and the teen was glad for that. His icy blue eyes watched as the blonde stuck his tongue in his belly button. The older male's strong arms reached up and stroke the teen's pale nipples as he started to nibble the surrounding skin of his belly button.

This was heaven…

It didn't take long for Sora to come. In fact, he was disappointed that he came before Sephiroth. He buried himself inside of Leon and released everything he had left, sighing in both relief and disappointment.

Sephiroth was wildly squirming around by now. His wing almost blew away everything in its path even the books that were piled by the chalkboard. He cried out loudly as he finally came, emptying himself onto the white sheets of the bed.

Leon was tired so he fell on top of the dark angel who was just laid out peacefully and half-way on the bed. The older man smirked and wrapped the brunette man's arms around his waist. Sora was so exhausted he fell asleep on the floor.

Cloud had licked the last bit of cum from Riku's body and lay beside the silver-haired teen that had closed his eyes. He looked up with hazy blue eyes and saw Leon pull the hilt of the Masamune out of Sephiroth's entrance quickly, ripping a loud groan from the dark angel's lips. He groaned and tried to stop another erection from coming since he was tired too.

Leon dropped the long weapon on the floor and passed out on top of Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth sighed as he realized he was left with the dirty work again. Standing up with much difficulty because of the pain in his hindquarters, he held the brunette's arms around his waist as he picked up Sora and placed him on Merlin's bed.

The keyblade wielder whimpered softly and curled into a ball in the far corner of the bed. The dark angel dragged Leon across the floor as he picked up Riku and dropped him on the bed close to Sora. He went back again for Cloud whose eyes were shutting as the older man stood over him. The silver-haired man picked the blonde up and placed both him and the brunette on the bed.

He was too exhausted himself to put the males' clothes on so he found him a place on the bed and got there. It was right beside Cloud and Leon with Riku by his feet. The blonde rolled over and placed a hand on the dark angel's chest. It ran up to the long rivulets of silver hair and stroked it softly.

The dark angel smiled and pulled the blonde closer to him, kissing his sweaty forehead and tasting the saltiness there. He positioned his wing so that it lightly brushed against Leon who was passed out cold.

"Now are you satisfied?", the silver-haired asked with soft breathy whisper.

"You were enough…", the blonde muttered.

"Maybe you two have learned that you can't control me", the dark angel said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, we will control you next time, Seph…", the blonde whispered with a smile as he slipped out of consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about those pairings I couldn't do. At least I got the Seph/Cloud down then I put the five-some last. AND Sephiroth finally got fucked. If you want me to continue writing lemons for this story, please tell me and/or give me more pairings suggestions. Also Please review and make me a happy authoress.


	6. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** A familiar silver-haired male sneaks up on Leon in the shower. Cloud can't hold his urine, and Sephiroth gets angry at Riku. To top it off, Sora suggests everyone to play a particular game that Riku sucks in.

**A/N:** Thank you all very much! Especially for the ideas. Even though I said chapter five was the last chapter, I couldn't just leave the whole story when you guys have given me a lot of good ideas to write about. LIKE ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS, THIS IS A LEMON WITHOUT ANY PLOT. DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU! Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: Strip Poker:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The silver-haired youth woke up with a very loud groan. He covered his mouth. He had completely forgotten where he was. He was currently lying on the great general Sephiroth's legs with his spiky-haired brunette lover curled up in his arms.

Oh, man…last night was a wild night…

He heard the sound of a shower going and stretched, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone. As carefully as he could, he crawled over Sephiroth's lower stomach so that he could reach over Cloud to get to the floor.

He felt something grip his inner thigh harshly and bit back a yelp. His icy blue eyes looked down to see that it was only the sleeping dark angel who had grabbed him only as a reflex. The older silver-haired male was sound asleep.

Getting over the blonde was a simple task and soon his feet successfully touched the floor without waking anyone up. He looked over at everyone to count. He saw Sephiroth, of course, Cloud, Sora, and…huh? Where was Leon?

He arched a silver eyebrow until he added two and two together and found that it was probably the gunblade wielder who was in the bathroom. A mischievous smile crept onto his youthful features as he tip-toed to the bathroom.

The door was cracked opened so he peeped in. Just like he had suspected, the beautiful brunette man was washing himself off in the hot, steamy shower. The warmth of the steam made Riku just wanted to jump in but he had to be careful he was going to follow up on his plan.

_Easy, Riku…you can do this…_

The silver-haired keyblade wielder slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. Luckily for him, the brunette's back was turned. He knew that it wouldn't have a problem with clothes now that they were both naked.

He watched as the brunette ran his fingers through his chocolate shaggy locks and he wondered why he hadn't even shared a kiss with the gorgeous male in front of him. He was lucky to have been able to step into the shower behind the older man. His grin broadened as he spread his arms out.

Now it was time to strike…

He suddenly wrapped his arms around the brunette's hips, gripping his limp member. The gunblade wielder gasped and froze in place to keep from falling anywhere. He looked down and saw a pair of small arms around his waist and a pair of hands on his member. A smile appeared on his face as he stood with a slightly leaned stance.

"Hm…let me guess, Sora?", the brunette joked.

"Yeah…", the silver-haired teen replied, trying to sound like Sora.

"Ha, ha…very funny, Riku", the older man said with a chuckled.

"How'd you know it was me?", the adolescent asked.

"You're pitiful at imitating someone…", the blue-eyed man commented with another laugh as the teen pouted. "Besides, I heard you come in…".

"So you must've wanted me to see you?", the boy said as he started to stroke the object in his hand.

His frown turned upside down when the member in his hand started to twitch to life. He pressed himself against the taller man's back as he continued to fondle the staff in his hands.

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't. That's for you to decide…", the brunette said as he closed his eyes.

The combination of having steaming water pouring down upon him and having the teen give his hardening member a hand job was pleasing him immensely. He bit back a groan as he threw his head back.

Riku was protected from most of the hot water that was pouring from the shower head. It was Leon who was mostly getting soaked. Some water trailed down his back and tickled his face. He trailed his fingers back to the tip of his cock and felt a few drops of pre-cum dripping from it.

"You never get enough, do you?", he asked.

The brunette held a very broad grin on his face as he shook his head, "Nope…".

The silver-haired teen removed his hands and the brunette turned around in response. His cold blue eyes stared down into the youth's icy blue eyes. He leaned down and claimed the boy's red lips.

It was obvious that they both haven't recovered from last night's exertions because their bodies still held scratches, bruises, and hickeys on them. The very forward teen pushed the older man backwards with his lips as he ran his slim fingers through his shaggy brown locks.

Their fierce tongues fought for dominance in their hungry mouths but the brunette knew he wasn't going to lose to a teen. He reached downward and caressed the boy's butt cheek, receiving a gasp.

The adolescent pulled away to catch his breath but that was short-lived because the impatient brunette tackled him down onto the tub floor with his lips on his. He landed rather painfully onto his back with the slightly heavier man on top.

The gunblade wielder pulled away from their powerful kisses to catch his own breath as he spread the pale boy's slim white thighs apart. The brunette was shocked to see that the younger male was already hard as a rock.

"And you criticize me…", he teased as he ghosted his hand over the rod.

The dark keyblade wielder began to thrust his hips upwards, hoping that the brunette would grab his leaking member. The older man never did. Instead, he sat on his round bottom and pulled the pouting teen onto him.

He placed his head on the adolescent's shoulder and the boy placed his slim legs onto the older man's legs. He could feel the brunette's erection slipping in between his cheeks and wanted nothing more than to impale himself onto the dripping hardness.

Leon stopped Riku over and over again from accomplishing that because he wanted to make these types of things last for as long as he wanted. He crafty hands reached underneath the youth's cock to play with the ball sack beside it. He obtained a gasp and did everything in his power to make the youth go crazy before he went along with his plan.

"Enough", the silver-haired teen groaned as he lifted himself off the brunette and onto his knees.

He twisted his slim but muscular body around and faced the older man whose chocolate eyebrows were knitted in confusion. The adolescent put a supporting hand in between the gunbladist's open legs as he leaned in to press their lips together slowly.

"Hm…I assume that you want to be on top?", the brunette asked with a smirk after separating their lips temporarily.

"Maybe…", the silver-haired boy replied as he pressed his hand on the older man's chest.

He pushed the blue-eyed man onto his back on the tub floor while trying to battle for control in their mouths. He knew he had to make this quick before the others wake up and realize he and the older man were gone.

He trailed the hand on his chest down. He would often raise his hand so that it ghosted over the beautiful pale flesh that felt so soft to him. He stopped the hand a few inches above the gunbladist's family jewels and cut across the man's thighs. He paused again at the knee and placed his supporting hand onto the other knee while using his knee for support.

He felt the brunette's cold blue eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. He was surprised he wasn't used to this by now. All three older men (Sephiroth, Cloud, and Leon) had a gaze that could melt the youth in a mere second.

It seemed that the older man could sense his problem and raised his hips. The keybladist chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the smooth skin that he wanted to taste before he took the patient brunette beneath him.

The water pouring on them only intensified things. It also made their hair very soaked and it clung to their wet bodies. He could feel his erection pulsing and crying for release. He didn't want release from jacking off…not today. He never got a chance to be dominant before (except for with Sora and Cloud) and he wanted to try it out more.

His hot tongue traveled up the gunbladist's lower stomach to his collar bone. The brunette watched him as he lifted his hips high enough so that his round buttocks was on the youth's stomach. He could feel the boy's stiffness poking him in his lower back.

"You know…I wouldn't have ever thought I could have you like this…", the silver-haired teen whispered with a small smirk.

"Don't let it get to your head…", the brunette muttered as he reached his hand behind him and grabbed the object that was pricking him firmly. "I'm still older…".

The keybladist groaned and his chin hit the brunette's chest. He felt the older man moving his member towards his entrance and closed his eyes as he prepared for the upcoming tightness.

"You may be older but who's on top now?", the adolescent questioned smart-mouthed way.

The brunette only smirked. Without warning, he impaled himself onto the object below him, ripping a soft grunt from his parted lips. The silver-haired youth hissed. That hiss was followed by a loud cry when every inch of him was stuffed inside of the older man.

"Leon!", he cried.

His icy blue eyes were clenched shut now. He could feel the anal muscles of the brunette clamping down him in a fearsome grip. He cracked an eye open to see that the gunbladist was smirking.

"Sneaky bas-", was the only thing the boy was able to get out before the brunette made him pull out a little then slammed himself back down. "Gods!".

He placed his hands on the tub floor, pushing them down onto it. He positioned both arms on either side of the older man, making it so that he was hovering over him. He started moving inside of the brunette slowly, contrasting to the older man's more quickened movements.

Riku thought he was going to die. Leon was constricting his inner muscles down on him like vice. He didn't care how awkward he sounded. He let out every strangled noise that emerged in his throat while the brunette bit his lip to stop those noises from coming out.

He could feel his member twitching within the older man and was most likely releasing drops of pre-cum. He positioned himself so that he was supporting himself on his two arms while his legs were pointed straight downward.

The gunbladist gasped when he felt the teen speed up.

About time…

The brunette scratched at the walls every time he felt the youth tapped that familiar spot deep within him. He could tell that the keybladist was very close by the way he was jerking around. He was so focused on getting the boy to climax that he neglected his own hardness that dripping liquids as well.

The silver-haired teen was panting heavily. The pleasure of it all was consuming a lot of time and energy. The sweat that perspired from his body mixed with water that clung to his body. He felt the older man's legs place themselves over his shoulders, giving a better angle at the reddened entrance.

The sensation of coming close to climax while having the older man impale himself onto him was enough to make the keybladist cry out during his orgasm. He collapsed onto the brunette's chest, pressing his head against his collar bone, as he squirted all of his semen into the insides of the blue-eyed man.

"That was awesome…Leon", the boy muttered breathlessly.

"You could've done better but I won't complain…", the brunette commented with a sly smirk.

"Is that so? You wouldn't be bleeding from your bottom lip if it wasn't good", the younger male smiled as he leaned to lick the small drop of blood that was trailing down his chin.

"Get out so I can wash your filth off me…", the gunbladist scoffed as he placed his legs onto the tub floor. "It was…fun…".

"I knew it…", the silver-haired adolescent chuckled as he crawled out of the tub.

Before the boy could even reach the door, the door flung open and there stood a very familiar spiky-haired brunette youth around his age. There was a look pure shock on his face but as soon as icy blue eyes met sapphire eyes his lips curled into a smile. The silver-haired teen instantly grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Good morning, Riku", he said in a cheery tone.

Unlike him, the younger boy was fully clothed.

"Sora?", the silver-haired boy was speechless. He noticed that the younger boy was dressed from head to toe in his normal clothes. "You dressed quickly".

"I'm bored. Do you wanna play a game?", the boy asked.

Remembering he didn't have that much energy, he said, "How about something that doesn't make me use a lot of energy?".

"Oh! What about a card game?", the spiky-haired boy suggested.

The brunette in the shower overheard and chuckled, "Where's Cloud and Sephiroth?".

At the sound of those words, the brunette keybladist's chest fell and he had a frown on his face, "They left…".

"Why doesn't that surprise me?", Leon said indifferently as he ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

"I'll play with you, Sora. What card game would you like to play?", Riku asked.

"Strip poker…", the spiky-haired boy said with a smirk.

The silver-haired youth growled and raised his fist, "Why you little-? You know I'm no good at that game!".

"Exactly", the younger boy said.

The gunbladist snickered, "Have fun…".

"What? You're not coming, Leon?", Sora asked.

"Nope…I'll step down for once", the older man said.

"Poo! Seph and Cloud's gone. This game will be boring", the spiky-haired boy whined.

The silver-haired teen sighed and grabbed the boy's arm, "Let's get this over with…".

The older keybladist dragged the younger one out the main part of Merlin's house. Their eyes caught a flash of silver and their jaws dropped at the image in the far corner of the room.

There he was…always living up to his name of being called the one-winged angel…

"Seph, I thought you left…", Sora gasped.

The silver-haired man just stood there. His long silver hair flowed down his beautiful body and it was very close to the floor. He was still completely naked and he was fully aware of the affect he was having on the teens. He looked over his shoulder. His glowing emerald orbs burned holes into their bodies pinning them down to the floor with just one glance.

Well, that was the Sephiroth affect…for everyone…

"I just went to take a breath of fresh air…if you mind", the dark angel said in an unreadable tone.

"You wanna play a game of strip poker?", Sora asked.

"Another one of your childish games I assume?", Sephiroth said as he slowly turned around to face them.

The teens' eyes were glued onto the dark angel's beautifully chiseled lower body and they couldn't find the power to pull away. Fighting Xemnas was easier than trying to look away from the silver-haired man's body.

"Care to answer anytime soon? I do have to sleep at night…", the dark angel teased.

"I agree with Seph, Sora. The game is stupid…", Riku managed to say after a few seconds of silence.

"Na-uh! Just 'cause you're bad at the game doesn't mean it's stupid, Riku!", Sora whined as he turned to glared at him.

"Is that right?", the swordsman said, catching their attention again.

"Sure is, Seph. I've watched him play with Wakka and the others back on my island and with every game he ends up completely naked. Sometimes they even cut off a piece of his hair because he kept thinking he'll win. That's the only thing we're able to beat him in though…", Sora explained with a sly smile.

He was merely inches from the great general as he explained. He looked up at the way taller man and stared right in his glowing emerald eyes as he said it. He glanced at the silver-haired teen and saw him frown and glare at him.

The swordsman looked down at him indifferently as he looked over at the older keybladist who was staring at the floor now. Unfortunately he couldn't hide the light blush that emerged upon his cheeks.

"I'll participate in this charade then…", the dark angel finally spoke.

"What?', Riku cried as his jaw dropped.

"Yay!", Sora cried as he jumped for joy literally.

"Seph, you can't be serious?", the silver-haired teen said while the spiky-haired boy grabbed the dark angel's hand. "You're-you're not even full clothed!".

The boy's voice was breaking and he could tell because of the anger that building up in his throat. The swordsman allowed the brunette to guide him to the bed where they found their clothes.

He put on all of his clothes even the boots. The entire time his bright cat-like emerald eyes were glued onto the dark keybladist, seeing that his jaw had never lifted itself off the floor.

"I don't back down from my word, Riku", the green-eyed man said sternly as he sat down on the bed.

"Just…hold on a sec…", the silver-haired keybladist cried as he ran back into the bathroom, busting through the door.

The room was steaming, and the teen felt hit him with a very strong force that made him want to jump in the coldest body of water around Hollow Bastion. His eyes began getting teary within a second of standing at the doorway.

"Let me guess…Sephiroth's out there and you're coming in here to hide?", the brunette who was still in the shower said with a small grin.

That was a good idea…but not what he had in mind though…

"Leon, have you seen my clothes?", Riku asked.

"Nope…", the gunbladist said as he finally cut off the water and stepped out of the hot shower.

Just his luck…

"You've must have seen them somewhere. You were the first to get up this morning", the teen whined.

"I haven't seen them, Riku", the brunette replied sternly as he wrapped the towel around his beautiful naked body.

Riku huffed and left the room with just the towel on. Upon his return, he saw Sora with a pack of cards in his hand. He cringed and closed the bathroom door behind him. He just wished he could just disappear.

"Hey, Cloud! Glad you could make it!", his ears perked up to the name. "Where have you been?".

Oh great…just what he needed…more people to witness the most embarrassing event of his life here.

"I had to use the bathroom while I was gone…".

His icy blue eyes met the blonde's sapphire ones across the room. He was standing by the door. He, too, was fully clothed. He saw the deck of cards in Sora's hand and arched a golden eyebrow.

"Cards…? What are those for?", he asked with a slight chuckle.

"We were about to play strip poker but I don't know how to play…", Sora confused as he stared down at the pack of cards sadly with his bottom lip poked out.

"How are you going to play if you don't know how to?", Cloud asked.

"I assume Sora wants to torture Riku for getting caught in the bathroom with Leon", Sephiroth butted in.

"Yeah, something like that!", the brunette perked.

"I can't believe you're actually playing, Seph", the blonde snickered. "Why don't you show them how to play?".

Silver eyebrow knitted together in a 'what-the-hell' kind of look, "I've never heard of such juvenile game. I haven't even played cards in my lifetime before".

"Of course…", the blonde said as he mentally smacked himself in the head. "I'll teach you guys. Zack taught me how to play a long time ago…".

"Who's Za-", was the only thing the spiky-haired brunette could get out before Riku stepped in.

"I can't believe you're going to embarrass me like this, Cloud", Riku whined as he watched the blonde grabbed the cards from the youngest boy's hand.

The blonde smirked as he sat down beside Sephiroth who was watching him closely. Even the blonde turned to turn to jelly under the dark angel's gaze. He nervously reached out for the nearby table and pulled it in front of them.

Sora sat down beside Cloud on the bed while Riku continued to stare wide-eyed at the awkward event going on here. The door swung open again and the dark angel instantly reached out for his sword and threw it at the door.

"Ah!".

The boys looked at the door to see a girl with short black hair. The swordsman's Masamune is lodged in the door and was a millimeter from the girl's head. She was frozen still and her eyes were widened with fear. Her jaw dropped as she began to shake. Her hair was pinned to the door by the sword.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?", Leon's voice came from the bathroom door.

The boys looked over to see Leon was a long black robe on. He was drying his drenched brown hair with a towel. There were still some drops of water on his face and chest and it made his overall appearance look very alluring.

"I just came to tell you that everything at the computer study and the town is fine. We haven't seen that many heartless today", Yuffie explained. "Now can Sephiroth come and please remove this long hunk of metal from my hair!".

"It isn't a hunk of metal", the silver-haired man began as he got up and strolled over to her. "It's a Masamune. Something none of you could understand or wield".

He grabbed his sword firmly before yanking it out of the door forcefully. The girl stumbled and fell onto the green-eyed man's chest. He pulled her off him and opened the door.

"Are you done giving your message now?", he said in a very calm tone.

"Yeah, I guess…", the black-haired girl replied without knowing that he grabbed the back of her shirt.

He threw her out of the door and shut the door behind her. He turned to see everyone looking at him like he was crazy. He arched a silver brow in question. An amused smile showed itself on his face.

"What?", he asked.

"You didn't have to throw her out like that, Sephiroth", Sora said with a sigh.

"She said she was finished so I helped her evacuate the area", the dark angel replied.

"I'm going to help her since people don't know how to help others these days", Leon said with a sly smirk as he walked over to the bed to retrieve his clothes.

He started pealing his robe off and put on his normal clothes as Cloud got everyone's attention again. He shuffled the cards as he explained the rules of strip poker. The swordsman took his seat by the blonde.

"You guys get it now?", the blonde asked as he cut the deck in half to shuffle.

"Is it okay if I watch?", Riku asked.

"No, you're playing whether you like it or not", Sora growled as he leaned down on the silver-haired teen's lap so he wouldn't leave.

Leon walked out of the door and helped Yuffie get back to Ansem's Computer Study Room. Cloud served the cards and leaned back to watch the others go. The game went on for several rounds but Sephiroth was the most confused out of the whole group.

The look on his face told it all and the blonde was rolling around on the bed laughing his ass off. The dark angel grew irritated and grabbed his sword that he had discarded on the bed.

"Silence!", he hissed and simultaneously hit the blonde on the back of his head with the sword hilt.

"Ouch…", the blonde said as he rubbed the area that was hurting.

The swords man heard snickering and narrowed his eyes at the two teens who was trying to control their laughter. They immediately stopped but the older teen let one quiet chuckle escape his lips.

"What is so regaling here?", the dark angel snarled.

"You should see the look on your face, Seph", the blonde said, grabbing the older man's attention again.

"Yeah, now THAT was hilarious!", Riku butted in as he started laughing again.

"I'm finished with this…", the green-eyed general said as he got up and threw his cards on the table.

"Wait, Seph. I'm sorry just come back", the silver-haired teen chuckled as he grabbed the single black wing protruding from his back.

The blonde looked over at the cards and gasped. He looked up at the dark angel who was walking off. The older keybladist was getting dragged across the floor because he refused to let go of the older man's wing.

"Uh, Sephiroth, you have a royal flush…", the blonde muttered in disbelief.

"So this means…?", the dark angel questioned with vexation in with tone.

He had stopped and looked back at the blonde.

"You won…", the blonde answered as he grabbed the cards.

"Is that so…?", the swordsman smirked as he looked down at the dark keybladist who was trying to get to his feet.

"I think you cheated", the boy scoffed as he supported himself on his elbows.

"I cheated but you still have to take that towel off", the older man responded as he leaned down and began to mount the younger male. Once their faces were inches apart, he smiled down on the teen who was staring at him confusedly. "Or do I have to do that for you?".

"Technically since you have the better you get to choose", the blonde said.

"I can't believe I lost already", Sora sighed disappointedly.

"I choose…", the dark angel repeated as he trailed his finger down the silver-haired keybladist's open chest., "to take this off…".

His hand traveled down to the boy's hips and gripped the towel. With one swift movement, he striped the teen of his towel, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. He began squirming around underneath the more muscular body of the swordsman. The green-eyed man discarded the towel, throwing it on the blonde and brunette boy who was still sitting on the bed, and leaned in to press his lips against the younger male.

Sephiroth locked their tongues together in an instant, giving Riku a mind-blowing kiss, one that he hasn't received before…from anyone. He closed his eyes to succumb to the sensation of the dark angel's tongue battling against his.

Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up, "Okay…okay…enough you guys..".

The two remained unmoving besides the fact that the silver-haired man was sliding his hand down the naked "curves" of the dark keybladist's body. The blonde frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The swordsman didn't even acknowledge that he heard him as he ghosted his hand beside the member of the teen. He could almost feel the heat growing in that region and smirked into their kiss.

The blonde was getting furious now and he began tapping his toe. His cheeks were a slight pink color now and his blue eyes were narrowed to slits now. He looked like a spoiled brat.

Sora was frozen. He couldn't move. His limbs wouldn't move. His eyes were glued onto the two silver-haired males who was making out in front of them like it was nothing. Something snapped within the brunette youth as he jumped to his feet finally.

He walked up to the blonde who had his back to him and spun him around forcefully. The blonde's blue eyes widened to saucer as the usually submissive brunette crushed his lips against his.

Riku reached his hand down and gripped Sephiroth's zipper firmly. He unzipped the tight leather pants and grasped the huge organ trapped within it. The dark angel pulled away from their ravenous kiss to suck in the air around them sharply.

The teen gave him a mischievous smirk as he began to pull down the leather pants from his hips. Since the swordsman was still off guard, he decided to take advantage of that and threw him off. He pushed the older man on his back and straddled his waist quickly so that he couldn't get up. Lust-filled green eyes looked up the length of the teen's naked body.

"Now it's my turn…", the dark keybladist said as he spread his hands over the older man's chest, moving the leather straps out the way. "Why do you wear clothes that are difficult to get off?".

"Why are you running your mouth while you can be stripping these 'difficult' clothes off?", the dark angel replied sharply.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sora's waist as he walked them over to bed they had left. Sora had a naughty idea in his head and placed his foot in front of the one that the blonde was about to move.

He pulled away from the kiss as the blonde tripped over his foot and landed on his stomach on the bed. The blonde gasped as his collided with the sheets. The brunette quickly mounted the bed and reached around the blonde to unbuckle his belt.

He pealed off the bottom part of the blonde's clothes with the help of the older man, of course. He was now on his hands and knees as the brunette took off his boots. All clothing that was removed was discarded on the floor.

Riku threw the last of the top clothing that was on Sephiroth away and leaned down to claim the older man's lips again. The dark angel ripped the teen away from him and pushed him down toward his member.

The keybladist smirked and complied with the swordsman's quiet request. His lips ghosted over the over-sized object. His icy blue eyes were glued onto the one-winged angel's burning green eyes.

He positioned himself in between the general's long legs. He cupped the scrotum that was in the path of his hands and received small and quiet gasp from the silver-haired man.

Before he knew it, the older man's hips were bucking upwards and his member slipped into his mouth. He tried to relax and take the whole thing inside of his moist and warmth mouth but the general's wild hips weren't helping at all.

He tasted the familiar taste of semen. Soon he found himself choking and withdrew from it altogether. He noticed drops of pre-cum coming from object that was choking him no more than a minute ago.

He scooped the liquid up from the tip and spread the older man's legs out. He pushed his knees to his stomach and used the same hand to move the scrotum upwards so he could get to the pleasantly tight entrance of the angel.

What he didn't get was how (after last night when they penetrated him with three objects) his opening could be so tight still. The silver-haired youth wasn't going to let that mind-boggle him and rammed his three fingers in without hesitation. He effectively ripped a groan from the general's lips.

Sora began kissing the door to Cloud's body. The blonde was so ready that he trying to position his hips to where the brunette's tongue was directly on his entrance so that he could impale himself onto it.

The brunette swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle and wet it with his saliva. He finally placed his tongue right on the hole. He slowly pushed his tongue inside and made the blonde inhaled sharply.

The keybladist had his arms around the blonde's thighs tightly as he began to wiggle his tongue around inside. The blonde gripped the sheets and bit his bottom lips. His blue eyes were closed and he placed his hand over his weeping member. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly and commenced it moving them up and down the member in his hand.

Once the brunette was tired of toying with the blonde's anus, he removed his tongue and received a quick growl from the older man. In a blink of an eye, the blonde sat on his knees and reached behind him to grab the boy's hips.

He leaned over again and rammed the teen's member inside of him. He grunted loudly but the brunette let out a very loud moan as soon as he felt the blonde's tightness consume him.

"Cloud!", he cried.

Damn, was he impatient…?

Riku spread his fingers out within Sephiroth as he moved them in and out of his body. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the general slam his hips down onto the digits. He wasn't aware of the dark angel narrowing his glowing eyes at him.

"Remove those fingers…", he growled in a deathly low tone.

It sounded like a threat…

"Why, Seph, I thought you-", was the only thing the silver-haired teen could get out before the swordsman growled again.

"Do it!", he hissed.

With his quick reflexes, his fingers were pulled out in less than a heart beat. The dark angel was frowning at him and he thought he was going to attack him or maybe something even more sinister.

He felt fingers wrap around his throat and his hand instantly shot and grabbed the hand that was starting to grasp his throat. He looked into the burning cat-like green eyes that glared at him. He could feel his heart racing and glanced over to where Sora and Cloud were currently knocking each others' brains out.

The general threw him back on his back and instantly straddle his waist. The teen couldn't move because his arms where pinned down too. The older man raised his hips only to place the keybladist's erection right on his entrance. He smirked down at the silver-haired boy who was squirming around beneath him.

"Are you petrified?", he asked.

"Nope…", the adolescent replied as he returned the smirk.

"Hm…", the swordsman muttered.

He impaled himself onto the younger male who cried out in complete bliss. The dark angel didn't even give him a chance to get use to the overwhelming tightness of the ring of muscle that made up his entrance.

"Seph!", was the only thing the boy could cry out because he couldn't breath.

Was this how Cloud and Leon felt the other night…?

Sora constricted his slim arms around Cloud as if he were gripping him for dear life. The blonde was pushing his hips back against him while he remained unmoving. He was too stunned and overwhelmed just like Riku.

The blonde arched his back to give the brunette better aim (well better aim for himself since he wasn't moving). His mouth hung open, releasing silent groans from it, and he basically supported his upper body with his elbows.

The brunette lay on the blonde's back and he left all movement to the older man who was taking advantage of every thrust. The blonde still had a free hand on his member. He felt that he was growing close to his orgasm and it only made he pump faster. He made sure that object inside of him was hitting his favorite spot.

"Cloud!", he heard the brunette cry out before he felt liquids spilling inside of him.

He grunted and the brunette youth collapsed on top of his back. He sighed and pulled the younger male onto the bed on his back. He slowly pressed his lips against the keybladist. This was more passionate than hungry.

He grabbed the brunette's hips and raised them up a little so that he could press his own member inside of the boy just as slowly as he was kissing him. The teen was wrapping his thin legs around his waist. Right now, he wanted the blonde to be inside of him and it was currently feeling like heaven.

The older man smirked as he pulled away to suck in air, "Not so innocent now, are you, Sora? I'm sure you know your sexuality now, do you?".

The brunette cringed at both questions and gave him a confused look to throw him off. The blonde rolled his eyes and stuffed the rest of erection inside of the teen, making him moan again.

Sephiroth was a merciless maniac when it came down to his hormones. Riku was tearing up the floor with his fingers. The dark angel was slamming himself down onto his poor hardness that was dripping out more pre-cum than the norm. The older man thought that he was already experiencing his peak again. His knees were raised in the air and he supported himself with his hands on the floor.

"You love it, don't you, Riku?", he muttered in between thrusts.

This was insane…wasn't it effecting him too?

"Sephiroth!", the teen cried.

With just those words, the silver-haired boy finally squirted out whatever liquid he had left his cock. His head fell to the slide sluggishly and his eyes grew blurry. He was exhausted. Maybe he can go to sleep now.

Wrong…

Unfortunately, the dark keybladist forgot all about the general's pulsing erection. He was really in for it now. The one-winged angel removed himself from on top of the boy and crawled onto his knees.

He placed a hand on the blue-eyed male's stomach and trailed it down to the sack underneath his moist penis. He, with his quick movements, grabbed the scrotum in a painful grip and ripped yet another cry from the youth.

The swordsman used the grip he had on the boy's sensitive area to lift his hips up. The teen began writhing around and he snorted. The boy didn't stop though because the pain was too much for him to bear.

The older man didn't care though as he buried himself inside of the adolescent. The younger male's throat was getting raspy from all of the strangle noises, cries, moans, and grunts that had came from it today.

This situation didn't help it at all and to top it off he began to see huge black spots in his vision. The dark angel took no type of pity for the teen whose ring of muscle was clutching his erection like vice. He was merely in this for the pleasure.

Cloud was the total opposite of Sephiroth. He was going at the very slow pace inside of Sora who was trying to get him to go faster. He clenched his muscles down onto the member inside of him. He even tried to move his own hips against him but the blonde refused to go any faster. He pouted and squirmed about and it made the blonde smirk.

The blonde sucked in his breath sharply as his cock began to twitch. He let out a relieved sigh as he started to pour his juices inside of the much smaller male. He was glad that he was finally able to have orgasm. The brunette let out a quiet moan and the blonde gave him a light kiss on his forehead before pulling out and lying beside him on the bed.

Riku was literally phasing in and out of consciousness of Sephiroth stuff himself inside over and over again. Each thrust felt like it was getting more brutal each time. He could've sworn he heard the dark angel chuckling as he hovered over his vulnerable body.

The older man was glad that the boy was still tight. He could feel him trying to torture him by clenching down on him roughly. It didn't work…not that much. He looked down and saw that he had yet another erection and within a few seconds, he drenched himself with own semen.

The green-eyed general bit his lip as he finally buried himself inside one last time and let out everything he had, filling the boy up almost completely. He looked at the teen's face and saw that he was knocked out cold. A smile crept up on his features. He looked over at Sora and Cloud. The blonde had started to lean on his elbow to see what he was doing.

"Looks like he needs to get washed up again…", the dark angel said as he got onto his feet, taking the youth into his arms.

"Yeah, it does…", the blonde muttered breathlessly as he smiled back at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Here it goes. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm been so busy that it might take me even longer to do the chapter with the original couples that you guys suggested. Anyway, please…please review.


	7. From Annoyance to Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Summary:** Our fellow bishies have been busy with restoring Hollow Bastion. Sephiroth has gone missing, and Riku has been ignoring Sora because he wants to be left alone and needs some space. Leon is, of course, on the computer 24/7 while Cloud is out on hunting jobs.

**A/N:** Thank you all very much, especially for the ideas. Even though I said chapter five was the last chapter, I couldn't just leave the whole story when you guys have given me a lot of good ideas to write about. LIKE ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS, THIS IS A LEMON WITHOUT ANY PLOT. DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU! Enjoy!

This chapter is about the original couples like Cloud/Sephiroth, Leon/Cloud, and Riku/Sora. No five-somes or three-somes here. Sorry! This is the last chapter. This time I'm serious. I don't really have the time I want anymore so I'm going to have to cut this off. THANK TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Mistake:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Seven: From Annoyance to Apologies: **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon entered the Postern from the Restoration Site. He stretched his fingers to prepare it for another day of work on the computer. His walk immediately came to a stop when he heard the sound of a rushing wind behind him. His stormy blue eyes looked up and saw a very familiar face sitting on top of one of the pipes behind him. He froze in place as his eyes widened partially.

When those cat-like green eyes fell on him, the owner of them smiled. He had one of his knees pulled in to his chest and the other was hanging off the pipe sine it was so long. He was facing the southeast direction from the gunbladist.

"Bonus mane, Leon", he said.

(A/N: I don't know if this is the correct form to say "Good morning" in Latin but I just looked up the two words in the dictionary and I just picked some words and got that.)

"What the hell did you just say?", the brunette muttered more confusedly than angrily on his breath to the silver-haired man in front of him. "No, never mind. Where have you been?".

"It's none of you or Cloud's business but I've been running errands", the dark angel replied as he hopped off the pipe.

The one black wing on his back stilled in the air as it allowed him to hover to the ground right in front of the brunette. The uncomfortable gunbladist took a few steps backwards as he stared at the dark angel. Once he was comfortable, he crossed his arms before his chest.

"Errands?", he asked with perked eyebrow.

"That's as far as I go", the general said as he stepped towards the brunette again, effectively making him step back again. "Now that I have to go again, do I have to bribe you to not tell Cloud that I was here or can I just leave?".

The gunbladist said nothing as he stared at the swordsman for a long time as if he were contemplating about if he should take the older man's offer and/or tell the blonde that he saw him. Once he finally came to a decision, he removed his "thinking" hand from his chin.

"What's the bribery?", he asked.

"Your life…and this…", the dark angel answered before he grabbed the brunette's shirt and crushed their lips together more roughly than before.

The brunette could've sworn he left a bruise but didn't ponder on it anymore since the older man sucked every thought out of his head with that glorious tongue of his. Before the brunette could even do anything else, the general roughly pushed him on his ass. He exhaled sharply and the older man was on him again.

"Such a persistent-", he began but the dark angel cut him off with a low growl.

Once the brunette silenced himself, the dark angel continued his actions and unzipped the younger man's leather pants, pushing past the series of belts around his hips. He dug inside until his hand brushed against the gunbladist's member. He grasped it in his hand, receiving a small whimper from the smaller man.

It didn't take him long to pull out the throbbing erection. The brunette lay back on his hands and clawed at the ground as the general fondle the object in his hand. His glowing emerald eyes were glued onto him as he stroked the member up and down.

"Ah", the brunette cried before he bit his lip.

The silver-haired man slowly sat beside the younger man and leaned downward. He took the pulsing rod into his hot mouth and ripped moans, groans, and many different weird sounds from the writhing brunette. The hotness of the older man's mouth was always overwhelming and once the gunbladist reached his peak, he squirted his juices hard into the hotness. All he saw was white until he felt something grab his chin. He focused his eyes on the dark angel who smirked at him.

"Will you tell him now?", he asked as he gave the member one last lick.

"Tell what?", the brunette replied breathily as he watched the older man lick his lips.

"Good…", the general said as he fixed the younger man's clothing and stood to his feet. "Because I would hate to have to do this...".

He crouched down and gripped the blue-eyed man's member, which was supposedly safe in his pants, roughly in his hand. The brunette cried out in pure pain. The pressure the angel was applying to his sensitive family jewels wasn't tender or of his usual type of pressure. It was the type of pressure that could break bones. Suddenly, the older man ripped away from him, leaving him to put a comforting hand on his own wounded and brutalized flesh.

"Don't make me do it again, Leon", the dark angel said in a stern tone. "If you did, then the consequences **will** be direr".

Before the brunette could ask or say anything else to the swordsman, he faded away like a very good dream, making the gunbladist frown. No a trace was left of the dark angel…not even a feather.

He sighed sadly as he continued to walk towards his destination even though it was a difficult journey since his legs felt like jelly and his cock felt like it was swollen. He fell a few times and after the last time he made a mental note never to accept any blowjobs or brutalized hand jobs from Sephiroth when he was firmly determined to go somewhere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the late afternoon…

Riku stared at the many heartless scurrying across the huge blue plain of Hollow Bastion from the steep cliff in the Dark Depths. He let out a bored sigh. He kind of like this… spend some alone time with himself even for a little bit maybe because he was used to being a loner. He leaned back against his hands behind him as he stared up at the clear sky.

"Riku, there you are!".

Well, there goes trying to be alone…

He bit back the aggravated groan that was about to slip from his lips as he turned to face Sora. The brunette stopped and put his hands on the top of his head as he panted heavily. His keyblade was right by his feet. Suddenly, those sapphire eyes fell on him.

"I've been looking for you", the brunette said.

"Yeah, I know", the silver-haired youth said.

"Then why didn't you let me find you", the brunette asked.

"I…just wanna be left alone, Sora", the older teen began. "These past few weeks here have been great in all but sometimes I need space from all of it".

"I don't understand, Riku…", the brunette frowned. "I thought you wanted this?".

"Oh, I do but if we keep this up I won't have any balls left", the dark keybladist joked with a slight chuckle.

Obviously the brunette didn't think it was funny since his face dropped, "I see…I'll…see you later then Riku".

The silver-haired boy sighed, instantly regretting what he said to the brunette. He stood up quickly as the brunette walked away. He ran after him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The younger teen stopped.

"Come on, Sora. I don't want you to take it offensively", the older male said with a small smile.

"Yeah…okay", the brunette said as he shrugged the dark keybladist's hand off his shoulder.

The silver-haired teen frowned as the brunette walked away from him. He sighed sadly as he retook his position on the cliff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud hopped down the cliff ruins of the bailey. His blue eyes frantically looked around for any sign that would tell him where his dark angel was. Unfortunately, he found nothing and added one more disappointment to his heart.

Once he landed on the ground, he walked downhill. He had his large sword over his shoulders as he walked slowly to find his goal. The question "Where was he?" kept popping into his head.

The dark angel suddenly disappeared without a trace and without a word to any of them and he didn't like it one bit. Leon told him constantly that he probably needed space but the blonde blocked that out immediately. He didn't want to hear that. It had been months since he's seen the dark angel.

He spent the whole day mindlessly journeying Hollow Bastion until his legs grew tired. Once they did get tired, he quickly went to Ansem's Computer Study room to talk to Leon himself.

When the blonde got there, he was amazed to hear a loud beeping noise coming from the room. Thinking that something was wrong, the blonde ran inside and saw the brunette lying across the keys asleep. He arched a golden eyebrow as he approached the sleeping male.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the brunette suddenly jumped up and gasped. His stormy blue eyes looked to their right and fell on the confused blonde. He gave a weary smile as he sluggishly lay back on the keys, causing a series of loud beeping noises to boom in the room.

"You need a break", the blonde commented as he placed his sword in the corner.

"I'm not tired", the brunette said in a hoarse tone as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay, you're not", the blonde admitted as he walked over to the brunette.

Hearing the blonde actually let him win this argument, the brunette immediately sat up and brought one of his knees close to his chest. He looked at the blonde with a small smirk on his face.

"That was a little easier than I would've like", he commented. "Do you find anything?".

"Nope…", the blonde said with a sigh. "Could you get off the keys? That noise is getting on my nerves".

He obviously didn't see the smirk on the brunette's face.

"Like this…?", the brunette asked as moved his legs forward so he could get off, causing another series of loud beeping noises to come from the computer.

The blonde covered his ears as he let out an irritated growl, "Yes, like that!".

The gunbladist smirked as he got up from the computer. Before he could go anywhere though, the blonde grabbed him by his shoulders and crushed their lips together. The brunette was obviously taken by surprise as he fell backwards.

The blonde, suspecting that this was going to happen, caught the brunette before he could hit the computer's keys again, wrapping an arm around his waist firmly. He carefully laid the tired gunbladist on the area on the computer counter that was no where near the keys.

The brunette smiled into their kiss as the blonde ravenously stuffed his tongue inside. The spiky-haired man eventually ended up on top and his hands slipped under the gunbladist's white shirt. The brunette was extremely sleepy as soon as his back hit the counter and he blinked his stormy blue eyes to try to "blink" the sleep out.

The blonde cracked open an eye and saw this. It made him frown so he pulled away from their kiss. The brunette just laid there as he fought off his need to sleep. The blonde laid between his slim legs as he supported himself on the gunbladist's body and his elbows.

He leaned down as he raised the brunette's shirt a little to kiss his flat belly softly. His sapphire eyes were glued onto the man beneath him to see if anything he was doing was waking him up.

As he kissed lower and lower, the brunette bit his lip. As soon as the blonde unzipped the brunette's pants, the gunbladist's hand shot to the blonde's wrist and stopped him going any further. He was obviously awake now and the blonde stared at him confusedly.

"Don't…", he whimpered. "For the love of God…don't do it".

"Why not?", the blonde asked.

"I had a bad accident and fell the wrong way", the brunette lied quickly, remembering a certain angel that would bash his dick in if he told.

The blonde said nothing as he stared at the gunbladist warily. His eyes didn't say if he thought that he was lying though and the brunette cursed himself for ever saying such foolishness. The blonde suddenly yawned.

"Long day?", the brunette asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Everyday for me is long", the blonde replied as he tightened his grip on the brunette's pants, "but that won't stop me from getting what I want".

The brunette chuckled, realizing how the blonde and angel were both alike in some ways. The blonde ignored his small laugh as he yanked down the leather pants that clothed his creamy white legs that were remarkable hairless.

Every inch of skin that he revealed, he kissed until the gunbladist was completely naked and lying on his back on the counter. It didn't take long before his clothes were gone also.

Their lips locked together in a series of frenzied and heated kisses and all the while the brunette was stroking the tip of the blonde's member. He was awfully forceful to be sleepy as he bit the blonde's bottom lip for a better fight for dominance. During their sloppy kiss, he raised his hips so that he could rub the clear drops of semen that he collected from the blonde onto his own opening.

The blonde took noticed and looked down in time to see the brunette impale himself with three of his own fingers. The action made the blonde's member twitch with eagerness to be stuffed inside of the familiarly warmth place. He pulled away to watch the other male thrust his fingers inside of him at a fast past.

The gunbladist bit his moist lip, trying the block out the pain that was rising in his erecting member. He stayed in his curled position and wiggled his fingers around inside of him. The feeling was great but what was even greater was the classic look on the blonde's face. The blonde was practically gaping at the brunette who was slipping a fourth finger inside of him.

After few long and agonizing minutes, the blonde had had enough and pulled the brunette's fingers out of him, ripping a small groan from the disappointed lion. Before the gunbladist could complain though, the blonde pushed him down on his back and stuffed himself inside of the man beneath him in two simple motions.

"Argh…!", the brunette cried as he arched his back.

He focused on the pleasure coursing through his body instead of the pain in his wounded member. It upset him that it hadn't healed since this morning. He clawed at the walls as both pleasure and pain fought each other like two rivaled brothers.

The blonde hovered over him as he pulled out and pushed himself back inside in a fast rhythmic pace that caused the brunette's hips to rise a little because of the force. Finally, after long minutes, the brunette had a very sloppy orgasm and it pained him a lot when his member squirted his juices all over their stomachs. The blonde came next and flooded the brunette's body with his fluids. After an exertion like that, the two fell in a sweaty heap of tangle limbs. Both were knocked out on the counter.

Their juices mingled together and found their way to travel down towards the computer keys. The loud beeping noises arose again but the blonde and the brunette were deep in sleep and didn't hear the noise.

"Warning! Warning! System is obstructing virus scan! Warning! Warning!", the computer, which really Tron was speaking, cried.

Suddenly, the door swung open. An irritated growl escaped the lips of the man, who entered. He made his way to the computer and pressed a few keys to shut the machine up. He looked over to his left and saw the sleeping brunette and blonde together. He sighed as he shook his head.

"I can't leave you guys alone for a second without begging for me", he muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku, feeling remorseful, looked for Sora. He walked up the empty purple road of the Ravine Trail. As soon as he made his way around the corner to the Castle Gate, he spotted a recognizable face sitting sadly in the middle of the whole area. He saw how the cinnamon spikes blew with the wind and how the brunette shivered in the cold. Sighing, he prepared to make his presence known.

"It seems like you're cold", the silver-haired teen said as he approached the small teen from behind.

Wow…way to state the obvious, Riku…

The brunette said nothing and brought his knees slower to his chest, cradling them. The older boy frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. The brunette instantly jerked away and growled.

"Get away, Riku!", he shouted angrily.

The silver-haired adolescent took a few steps backwards in aghast. The brunette had never been so callous with him before and it hurt him. He watched as the keybladist stood to his feet. Once he caught the look in those pained sapphire eyes, he felt extremely sorry for what he had said to the brunette this morning.

He knew that anything he would've said wouldn't affect the brunette though so he decided to try a new approach. He walked forward, trying the close the space between them, but the brunette kept taking steps backwards.

Soon, there was no where to go and the brunette's back hit the ruined wall behind him. The dark keybladist took this opportunity to grab the smaller male's chin and pull him in for a very passionate, more than ravenous, kiss. The brunette struggled a bit until he felt the older teen's tongue brush against his in a tender way. His grip on the other keybladist's shoulder lessened and he succumbed to the loving union of their tongues.

The silver-haired teen put both of his hands on the younger male's hips. He eased the black and loose clothing of the brunette and they dropped in a heavy heap on the ground. The brunette raised his free naked leg and wrapped it around the older boy's waist. The dark keybladist smiled into their kiss and felt the younger one peal the layers of his clothing off.

Their shirts, pants, and other accessories that served as clothing fell to the ground, creating a pile of them. The silver-haired boy wrapped the brunette's other leg around his waist and lowered them both down onto the pile. He reached down and began stroking the smaller male's member softly.

The brunette pulled away let out a sharp gasp, "Riku!".

It didn't take long before the limp object got erect and the older teen followed suit because of the younger teen's moans. The keybladist raised his hips so he matched the slow pumps of the hand holding his family jewels. His cheeks became flushed as he felt the pleasure pounding and pulsing in his member. Through closed eyes, he could feel the small drops of cum tickle his stomach.

The silver-haired teen raised the boy's hips up a little further so he could position his hardened erection near the boy's entrance. The brunette placed his arms upward so he could support himself on them and prepare for the small pinch of pain that was inevitably coming. Once they met eyes, the older boy gave the younger a small smile.

"Are you ready?", he asked and watched as the brunette bit his lip and nodded.

He pressed the tip of erection inside the tight ring of muscle that contracted around him in an overwhelming way. He heard the brunette groan beneath him and felt all of the muscles inside of him clamping down onto his member harshly. He told himself over and over again to thrust inside of the brunette slowly but the younger keybladist was trying to tell the older one the opposite.

He placed his arms on either side of the smaller male's head as he slowly grinded into the tiny entrance. It was painfully teasing for the both of them but the older teen wanted this to be a forgiving and sweet occasion not one about pure sex.

"Riku…please…faster…", the brunette pleaded as he arched his back.

The dark keybladist shook his head as he fought of the urge to do what the brunette asked him to.

"Why…not?", the brunette asked between pants, moans, and groans.

"We're only gonna argue afterwards if we make this into a sex thing", the older teen struggled to say.

"No, we're not…I promise…", the younger keybladist whimpered. "Well, I can't promise that…".

Riku silently agreed with Sora and kissed the brunette's sweaty head. He started to thrust back into him and slowly started to speed his pace up. The brunette arched his back again and clawed at the ground.

The more the silver-haired adolescent stuffed himself inside of the brunette youth, the more they both cried out in pure bliss. The brunette was the first to climax and his juices coated their stomachs.

The silver-haired teen was next and pumped his jerky fluids into the younger male's body. Both males began panting heavily as they collapsed onto the ground. They were tired now.

The brunette gave a weak smile as he hugged the older teen tightly. The dark keybladist returned the smile and hugged the smaller youth back just as tightly. He felt the brunette's heart slow down and glanced at his face to see that he was sleeping peacefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud awoke from his slumber with a groan as he stretched his arms and legs out. His sapphire eyes opened slowly and widened when he realized he wasn't in the computer room anymore. In fact, he was in Leon's home.

He shivered in the cold air. He felt the soft material beneath him and figured out that he was lying on a bed. He frantically looked around and saw his brunette lover sleeping soundly beside him on his stomach. He looked down and saw that they were both naked still. Did the brunette walk them here naked? Or did somewhere one else bring them here?

He stood, with much difficult, on his "jelly" legs and wobbled over to the open window. He looked back at the brunette before he leaned on the window sill and looked outside. He saw the waterfall that was near the house still putting water into the small pond below.

He smiled inwardly until he saw a certain familiar figure from afar standing right by the pond. He watched as the figure striped the tight leather clothes of his torso off and crouched down near the water. The sight, which he should've been used to by, now, stunned him temporarily and he shook his head to stop from gaping at the figure's perfect body.

He put two and two together and figured out that the silver-haired man from afar must've brought them here. Before he could go back to bed, he saw the man turn around and froze when those mako-filled emerald eyes fell on him.

His eyes caught the blank look on the man's face and they couldn't help but travel down to observe the one-winged angel's muscular chest and how the tightness of his leather pants gripped his slim thighs.

He was so deep in a daze that he didn't even respond when he saw the silver-haired man walking over to him. It was only until the dark angel grabbed his chin when he snapped out of his trance. He saw the older man before him smirk. His one black wing flapped in the air as he made himself stay afloat above the ground.

"It's rude to stare, Cloud", he teased.

"Where have you been…Sephiroth?", the blonde finally managed to say.

The unsurpassed swordsman's smirk fell and he reached down to grab the blonde's hand instead. His grip was firm but it wasn't like the blonde was going to pull away anyway. As the blonde stared at him, he didn't even try to make eye contact and that was something that scared him deeply.

"Come with me", the dark angel said and he nodded.

Then that's when he remembered a small detail…

"I'm still…naked, Seph", the blonde said.

"I know…", the older man replied.

The silver-haired man flapped his single black wing and made the both of them rise into the air. He pulled the blonde out of the house and to his chest. Once that was done, he secured one of his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Where are we going?", the blonde asked.

The swordsman said nothing and the blonde couldn't help but feel like a little child again in the older man's arms. He carried them low to the ground and towards the waterfall. The blonde buried his face in the dark angel's chest, trying to hide his embarrassment of being completely naked in the air with another man.

The green-eyed man pushed past the wall of water and into the small cave that was hidden behind it. They didn't get drenched in water like the blonde thought would happen.

The cave was small and the overall thing looked like one big circular shape. The dark angel laid him down close to where the waterfall was. The looked in his eyes made the blonde undeniably nervous. He had never seen the older man have such caring orbs before.

The general pushed and pinned him down on his back as he reached down to take off his pants. The blonde lay there, wondering if he should just let this happen and feel the wonderful pleasure that was inevitably coming or question the older man as to why he suddenly returned just to fuck him senseless. He decided to choose his second choice.

"You didn't answer my question", he began. "Did you just come back to fuck my brains out then leave again?".

"Such a smart boy…", was the only thing that came out of the dark angel's mouth before he crushed their lips together.

The general slid his pants down his hips and kicked them off as he lay on top of the blonde who squirmed beneath him. He snaked his hands to the back of the blonde's knees and grabbed them.

The blonde tried his best to keep his mouth closed but the dark angel bit his lip roughly for entrance to his mouth. The silver-haired man soon tasted the metallic taste of blood but that didn't stop him. The blonde gave in from the pain in his bleeding and bruised lip and gasped. The swordsman took this chance and delved his tongue deep into the younger man's mouth.

Sephiroth…

The blonde's struggling slowed from the combination of having his knees pushed to level with the rest of his body and losing around eighty percent of his oxygen from his lungs. He soon felt that familiar pricking of his only non-mouth passage and moved his hips so he could squirm like a worm and break free of his angelic tyrant.

Unfortunately for him, the swordsman's grip tightened and he started kissing down his neckline. The blonde stopped squirming immediately and took the chance to breathe since his lips were freed. The general traced every muscle of the younger man until he stopped at his member. He stared right at it as he breathed on it. He smirked when he saw it harden. He kissed it softly before he engulfed it in his ravenous mouth.

"Sephiroth!", the blonde cried.

The dark angel used his crafty tongue to massage every vein that was protruding from his flesh. The blonde writhed in an uncontrollable way and he clawed at the rocky ground beneath him. After around five seconds of this, the older man began tasting the essence of the blonde coming out in small drops.

The blonde arched his back and opened his mouth to say, with much difficulty, "Tell…me…".

This made the general scrap his teeth against the object in his mouth, causing the blonde to hiss. He bit the tip and the blonde cried out one last time as he emptied himself inside the older man's hot mouth. It took the silver-haired man less than a second to engorge the contents.

He removed the limp member out of his mouth and lightly kissed the sack underneath. The blonde twitched again but he continued. His glowing emerald eyes were glued onto the younger man's to observe the facial expressions he was making as he went lower. Soon he was met with the blonde's reddened entryway.

He licked around the ring of muscle there before he slowly pressed his warm tongue in. Another sharp cry ripped from the blonde's lips and he got hard again for what felt like the thousandth time.

The dark angel wiggled his skilled tongue around as he stretched it out. His lips rounded out so that it made a perfect O shape around his tongue. His own need grew the more he heard the blonde groan and the more he felt the blonde squirm around.

Once Cloud was at a full erection, Sephiroth pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He kissed up both of the blonde's thighs, slightly drenching them in his saliva. He pressed his erection against the blonde's and rubbed against it roughly.

The blonde began moaning loudly until the angel abruptly pulled away, resulting in a few drops of pre-cum slipping from his cock. He went to claim the blue-eyed man's lips one last time as he positioned his hardened tool at the door to the younger man's body.

"Seph…please…", the blonde moaned.

The warrior rolled his eyes before he plunged deep into the tight folds of the blonde. He bit his lip until he shoved all of himself inside of the blonde who was once again squirming and writhing in pleasure.

The blonde curled backwards so that his back made a perfect semicircle and his spikes were buried into the ground. His blue eyes were clenched shut as he allowed the pleasure to rip through him like an electrical wave that shot up and down his spine. His cheeks were flushed and they looked a bubble gum pink.

The louder he cried out the angel's name the harder the swordsman plowed into him until the blonde started to jerk around wildly. He accidentally banged his head on the rocky ground as his juices shot out of his member and splattered all over their stomachs.

The silver-haired man didn't let up either. He relentlessly pounded into the blonde, making sure he hit his prostrate with every thrust. It was only until the blonde climaxed, around six more times later, did he finally let go and fill the blonde's body with his hot fluids.

"Gods, Seph!", the blonde cried as he clung onto the dark angel above him.

He was undeniably tired and used the last of his strength to let go and drop to the rocky ground on his back. The beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and dampened the ground beneath him. He felt the swordsman lightly kiss his forehead and opened his eyes to stare at the angelic face before him. He opened his mouth to speak but the older man pressed his index finger against his lips.

"Before you even ask, Cloud, I went on a few errands…for you", the silver-haired man begun, instantly grabbing the blonde's attention.

"For…me…?", the blonde asked in a soft whisper but his voice pushed past the finger on his lips.

The general nodded, "It seems like you've made a few enemies who were coming to eliminate you. Don't worry though…they're all dead but one of them did release a nasty blow on me".

The blonde watched as the angel's cat-like eyes went to the now noticeable gash on the older man's side. Why hadn't he seen that before? He gaped at the wound. The mere sight of it froze his body and the only thing that was moving was his trembling lips. His gaze went from the general's smiling face to the black cut on his side. His eyes widened when he saw a black liquid pooling from it slowly.

"Seph, what the hell were you thinking?", the blonde finally managed to cry out as he crawled onto his knees.

The action took much effort since his legs felt like they were made of water. The older man ignored him as he stood up to put his pants back on. The blonde grabbed him by his naked leg and stopped him. He never thought he would ever see himself in this situation with his former idol. The putrid black drops fell on his face but he didn't care. His only goal was to keep the older man with him.

"Why did you do it?", he asked.

"Why do you humans do anything like this?", the dark angel teased and released a small chuckle.

"That's not funny", the blonde growled.

"What was I but a bad memory to you, Cloud?", the general sighed as he started to put his pants on.

"You're more than a memory, Seph. You're right here…with me, aren't you?", the blonde practically shouted as the swordsman zipped his pants.

"Hm…", the silver-haired man cracked a small smile as a dark portal appeared behind him. "Sometimes I wonder myself, Cloud".

Before the blonde could stop anything, the dark angel disappeared inside of the portal. His eyes widened to saucers while he chased after him. Unfortunately, he never touched the portal since it vanished into thin air. He dropped sluggishly to his knees and pounded his fists on the rocky ground, shaking the whole cave.

"Damnit, Sephiroth! Why the hell would you do this to me?", he shouted at the ground.

He growled and began taking his rage out on the ground, slamming his fists down over and over again. Eventually, he created a gaping dent in the ground before he collapsed on his side.

The darkness crept up on him and he was panting heavily with all his extortions of the day. His eyes grew heavy and they closed with the passing time. He cursed one last time before he whispered the name of someone who would remain a main theme in his mind.

"Sephiroth…", he whispered before the darkness held him in its warm embrace.

An embrace which was similar to Sephiroth himself…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Whoa…I don't even know why I did that. I hope you loved all seven chapters of this story. I'll say it again but I'm sorry for any OCness in this and definitely any grammar errors here. Tell me what you think and review. Toddles!


End file.
